


A Broken Crown of Roses

by CrysNichole22, CrystalSky907



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kings AU, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysNichole22/pseuds/CrysNichole22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSky907/pseuds/CrystalSky907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray looked at Ryan suspiciously. Only a year had passed since he last saw him and he was starting to see the meaning behind the name "Mad king."</p><p>In his heart he tried to deny it, but the way Ryan looked at him made his stomach churn. On the outside he looked crazy, but Ray could see the heartbreak in the man's eyes. A scar he had left on the older man. </p><p>"Ryan. Please..."</p><p>"Welcome home, My Queen"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan slowly walked through the garden. Very carefully he stepped forward and looked around at the destroyed branches of bushes that once had been the most beautiful green, assorted with the most extravagant color of red the world had seen. The old castle that stood tall and proud behind him didn’t help with the vines that had started to devour the grey building’s towers and walls. The crown upon his head had never felt heavier as he walked under they dying archway of his once beautiful garden. He pulled at the branches, feeling the dried wood snap beneath his fingers. This was his favorite place to go, the beautiful garden and the beautiful gardener that always worked in this soil. He could remember the gold crown that sat upon the other’s head, and the sweet smile that made the King’s heart melt. 

It was when this garden and it’s gardener became memories that everyone referred Ryan as the “Mad King”. The disappearance of the one who made a smile grace his lips and made his heart swell caused the older Gent to go insane. He had sent guards to their deaths, putting out a reward for the finding of his happiness, but everyone who came up empty handed were emptied of their lives. Ryan wasn’t the same person without his flower. 

Trumpets caused a sigh to leave the gent’s lips. He turned and made hasty steps back towards the path he came, but something out of the corner of his eye caused him to stop and stare, confusion gracing his face. A color of red that he had never seen before on the top of his wall flickered before disappearing. 

“King Ryan! We’re under attack!”

Ryan looked towards his Knight, Jack, running towards him. 

“Who would dare attack us?”

“Some rebels. We can’t tell who they’re being led by.”

“Kill them, use means of torture to find their leader.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Ryan hummed in thought before following Jack into the castle. He listened to the sounds of cannons going off as he walked into the courtroom, making himself comfortable in his throne. 

“Ryan.” Geoff called for him informally, worry lacing his voice.

“Don’t worry, my Knight.”

They sat there in silence, Ryan waiting for the possible storming of the doors before him. However, they never came, and instead the sounds of a raid started to die down. Commotion outside of the grand doors started to rise and Ryan nodded to Geoff to go see what was going on outside of the walls. Two of Ryan’s guards, Matt and Jeremy burst through the doors, dragging a person through the hall and throwing him onto the ground, causing an ‘oomph’ to be muffled by the crowd following behind. Some of the other guards held the crowd back as Ryan stood from his throne, shock on his face before going back to his stoic and cold one. Blue eyes betrayed the hurt that he felt, but his voice didn’t waver, sounding colder than ever. 

Panic shot through Ray as he was tossed to the ground. He should have known this was a bad idea, he should never try and cross Ryan. He took a deep breath. He couldn’t let his panic show in front of the other king, that would just cause him more trouble. Dark eyes glanced up to meet stormy blue ones, his lips in a straight line to try and look more brave. 

“Well, well. If it isn’t the forgotten King. Welcome back, Ray.”

Guilt washed over the younger king as he watched Ryan. He was an expert when it came to reading the older male, and the hurt and anger were prominent on his face. Ray pushed himself up off the ground, brushing off his black shirt and pants. He reached behind him, grabbing the red cape that hung from his shoulders and straightened it out.

“The Forgotten King, ah? How sweet of you to give me a new name, Ryan.” His dark eyes glanced around the room, eyes landing on the many faces of guards he had grown very close to. Ray glanced up to the king once more, a slight smirk now on his lips. He couldn’t show weakness, He had to put on a face, just like Ryan had taught him. 

“What has happened to this place, my King? The garden is nearly dead, could you not have found another gardener?” The young king knew he was pushing his luck, but he figured he was already as good as dead. He had heard the stories of what had happened to Ryan after he fled, how the king had become the Mad king. It pained him, it truly did, but this was the only why he could get the freedom he wished for. His smirk faltered slightly as he watch the king slowly walk closer to him. The man's face was pale and tired, the evidence of many sleepless nights. 

“Ryan… what happened to you?” He questioned softly once the older man was right in front of him. His hand instantly shot down to his hip, hovering over the knife he kept there. He didn’t intend to fight the other, but he would try his damnedest to defend himself. The sound of armor shifting told him that many of the guards were moving in closer on him. He was outnumbered and would be over powered. “Think about this before you do anything...:” He whispered, looking eyes with the blonde male

Ryan frowned as he approached Ray before a wicked smirk crossing his lips. "That's wise advice. You should have taken your own advice, Lost King." He whispered. His voice gravelly and deep.

Ryan stood up straight and called to the multiple people surrounding them. "The Rose King has returned, no longer the Rose king, but the Lost king." His smirk turned towards the smaller man before him. "He will be kept a prisoner of the Mad King's throne." He lowered his voice so that only Ray could hear. "A real prisoner, but not a pampered prisoner." He spat.

The crowd cheered, calling out "Down with the rose king". Ryan had created this kingdom, somewhere once peaceful, created into an absolute monarchy.

Ray could feel his heart drop at the king's words. Being held as prisoner could be considered worse than death depending on the man's mood and the actions against him. He had seen it first hand, back when Ryan wasn’t crazy. Ray slowly turned to look at the many faces of the crowd, The people he once held dear to him, the ones that he would do anything for. The chant echoed in his head. The mask he had put on finally slipped, his true fear showing slightly on his face. This kingdom had once been beautiful, just like his garden outside, but now it was dead. And it was slightly his fault, but he refused to show guilt. 

The guards grabbed Ray, dragging him to his knees before Ryan. he younger man snapped his gaze back to Ryan, a gasp leaving his lips as he was forced down once again to his knees. He wasn't sure when he started shaking his head, disbelief that this all had happened. Ray struggled against the hold of the guards only slightly. He knew he couldn't get away, he knew these men. But he refused to look like he had surrendered to the mad king. The man drew and raised his sword as if he was going to cut Ray.

“Ryan don’t do this. You’re not thinking.” He hissed, brown eyes locking the the sword in the others hand. 

Ray ducked his head as the other raised the sword, body readying itself for the pain and burn he knew was to come. Instead he was met with sudden darkness and the pain of being struck with the hilt of the sword. Ryan watched as the guards dragged Ray away, making his way back to his throne. As soon as he made it there, he collapsed in heavy exhaustion into the seat. This was going to be a long day. he could already feel strings tugging at his heart. His eyes glanced down, taking note of the rosy red blood that sat on the floor where Ray was just kneeling. He bit his lip and called for the next person to show themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan sat in a chair, watching Ray within the prison. He was in his casual clothes, the clothes that he once wore during his times on the street. His hands rested between his open thighs and his elbows resting heavily on his legs. He watched the dark haired man start to wake up and groan, rubbing his head a few times. 

The first thing Ray noticed when he woke up was it was cold and his head hurt like a bitch. He groaned, straightening himself up slightly so he could rub the spot on his head that was hurting so much. When his eyes finally focused, he noticed that it was not that much brighter then when his eyes were closed. A faint candle light lit the wall across from his, large iron bars blocking some of his view. He glanced down, his black clothing having been swapped for a shirt and pants that could be made out of the same material as a burlap sack. In the corner of the small room was a pile of hay, or what was supposed to be his bed. 

" That's what you get." Ryan muttered. His voice was thick with sleep, but Ryan couldn't, knowing Ray was lying only a few feet beneath him. His eyes had dark bags under them, making the lack of sleep even more obvious.

Brown eyes looked up and locked with blue eyes as the other man spoke. Ray scoffed, pushing against the wall he had been propped up on for leverage so he could stand on weak legs. A smirk played on his lips as he tried to act tough once again. 

“Seems a bit harsh if you ask me.” Ray scanned the others face for anything, only to see complete exhaustion. He honestly didn’t mean for all of this. He just wanted to see the world. But being a king made that a hard thing to do, Ryan not helping that. He never wanted the younger man to leave, in fear of attack or something along those lines. Ray hardly paid attention. He knew that Ryan meant well but Ray was tired of arguing about it. Ray shifted so he was leaning back against the cold stone wall, picking at his hands idly. 

"Why did you come back?"

“I came back cause I missed you, duh. I told you I was going to go out no matter what you said. I wasn't lying.” He glanced up so he was looking at Ryan again. “I didn’t mean for all of this to happen.”

Ryan felt anger boil up in him at the other’s words. It started out as a small simmer, and with each word that the dark haired male said it simmered into a full boil. The previous Ryan would have reached out his hand and touched the love of his life, forgiving him instantly, but the Ryan who was currently sitting in front of him was just angry. He slammed his hands against the bars and shook them, rattling the metal. “I told you to wait, but you never listen do you. You have no idea what happened the moment you ran out those doors, do you?” He growled, shaking the bars in anger. “I was told you were dead. They found a man who looked exactly like you and brought his head to my feet.” 

Ray flinched as the sound of metal shaking echoed in the small area. This wasn't the Ryan he had fallen for so long ago. This was the broken, angry shell of the man. Guilt burned in his chest, knowing that if he would have just waited all of this could have been avoided. He would still be laughing with all his friends and laying with his lover. In a panic, not knowing how to show what he was truly feeling, he quickly gave off the vibe he was angry. He was in a way, but not at the older male, but at himself. 

“I was tired of waiting, Ryan! You know I don't like doing the same thing over and over every day! It's not fair that I was caged up.” He hissed, taking a step closer to the other. “By the way who changed my clothing, I wanna know who could have seen more then I would have liked.”

Ryan released the bars and scoffed. “I changed your clothes. It’s not like I haven’t seen your body before.” he muttered, a sly smirk crossing his face. “I’ve seen every inch of your body, many times, even before I stole it all for myself. Don’t forget all the times you threw yourself at me when we were both on the street.” 

Ray felt his face heat up at the others words, memories flooding his mind of their nights together. All the times Ryan had lured him into his bed and made him do things he’d never have dared to do before. Ryan had made him into the man he was, giving him a purpose both on and off the streets. Through the years with the blond, Ray began to noticed how much he loved being with the other. He felt like he could be who he was and still have someone to come back to. Quickly he was hit with the realization that he was in love with the older male. That terrified him, he didn’t get why it did, but it did. 

Ryan thought back to when he first met Ray, how the other was a poor boy, covered in dirt and treated as a slave. Ryan had found him in an alleyway and picked him up with promises of food and a more adventurous life. He had taught the smaller male how to use a knife, and how to use long range weapons, along with how to pickpocket and steal. Almost five years together and Ray had excelled in each skill Ryan had taught him, and it didn’t take long for Ray to run away on his own during this time as well. Ray had ran to the far part of the city that was basically considered the slums. He had two friends that lived together there. Gavin and Michael who welcomed him with open arms, even welcoming into their little street group that they ran. Thanks to Ryan, the brown haired boy was able to fend for himself, but he was grateful to his friends who helped him as well. It wasn't exactly an easy life but it was enough for him. When Ryan’s friend Geoff had passed down his crown, he passed it down to Ryan, claiming that Ryan was a little more suited for running a kingdom than Geoff was. 

Word quickly spread about Ryan becoming king and Geoff stepping down. The news made Ray's heart hurt a bit. He wanted to be by Ryans side again, but the other man probably hated him for just leaving him like had. 

Ryan’s first order was given the next day to roam the streets and find the little street rose, and just as he had been dragged in the doors as a prisoner, he was dragged in the doors under less harsh circumstances. It shocked Ray when he was grabbed from the streets one day and dragged up the castle. Ryan quickly told him about his want to crown him as his ‘queen’. Ryan’s smiling face, and Ray’s “You sly bastard” was all the answer needed. It was after Ryan crowned Ray his second ruler, his lover, his ‘queen’ - as him and most everyone else called him, much to Ray’s dislike - that they shared the bed for the first time. It was never the first time he had seen the bare body of the other, or touched the other, but it was the first time that the two thieves had been rolling in gold and riches. 

After some debating, Ray agreed with Ryan that he should have help and protection. Ryan tried to suggest knights, but Ray refused. Finally, he let Ray choose who stayed by his side, and the man chose the two street thugs, Gavin and Michael, and knighted them. Ray dragged Michael and Gavin to the castle, smiling as he told his best friends everything and asking them to be his personal knights. Ryan and Geoff teased them, calling them lads for how they acted, only to be called Gents in return. Everything was perfect. Until that feeling of fear started to creep up on Ray again like it had the day he ran from Ryan the first time. He never understood it, and could never talk to his lover about it. To Ryan, he felt like he could live forever, and nothing could take away his happiness. 

Except the happiness itself. When Ray disappeared, so did the two knights, and so did Ryan’s reason to smile.

He looked at Ray, who was sitting in the dark, looking at him expectantly. “You won’t get your freedom back. You’ll have to earn that. How many times are you going to run away from me, little rose?” he asked, turning his back and walking towards the entrance. The younger male hung his head as he walked up to the bars that separated him from the other. He just wanted to reach out and tell him he was sorry, because he was. But instead he just grabbed the bars and glared. 

“You don’t understand Rye…” He whispered, using the nickname that only he used. “It wasn't you that I was running from.” Ray looked up only to catch the other man's smirk and watch him open his mouth before the sound of voices reached his ears. 

They heard shouts from the outside of the jail and then whispering, and Ryan’s mind already knew exactly who was trying to sneak in. Of course they would. He felt pride in himself as he stepped back into the shadows, giving a knowing grin to Ray as he stood in the dark corner. 

A mop of brown hair peeked into the doorway, looking around for any danger before the man ran up to the metal bars. “It’s clear! Bloody hell, mate. We thought for sure Ryan was going to kill you.”

A strike of fear shot through Ray as his two friends came into view, He wanted to scream and tell them to run, but that would only cause their lives to end quicker. His gaze darted between the two and Ryan. He had to play the King’s game even if he didn't want to.

“Gavin, you fucking dumb ass. You’re going to get us killed.”

“Michael, be quiet. We’ve got to get x-Ray out quick. Ryan has gone bloody mental.”

“You think I don’t know that, Gav?” He turned to Ray. “What has he done to you? You  
look just as bad as you did when we first got here all those years ago. You had to come see for yourself, didn’t you? Couldn’t believe me when I said he had changed for the worse.”

“Can’t be any worse than you sometimes, Michael.” 

“Guy, I’m glad you are okay.” Ray sighed “I’m surprised I’m still alive myself. Ryan… Ryan has changed. I didn’t want to believe that such a sweet and caring man had turned into a mad man over what I did.” 

Ray glanced away as the two started to bicker, locking eyes with the king. He begged the best he could with his eyes. He would take the place of the two, he would do what ever to save them. Gavin's voice snapped him back to what was going on. Ray reached out both his hands through the bars, his right hand grabbing Michael's hand while his left grabbed Gavin's. 

Ryan wanted to chuckle as he toyed with the knife on his belt that Ray had came in with, but he knew that would give him away. He locked eyes with Ray, a grin on his face at the boy’s pleading eyes. He gave a gentle shrug and motioned for him to carry on with his conversation. He would wait. 

“X-Ray, what’s wrong?” Gavin asked, worry in his voice. 

“Guys you have to get out. I’m being held prisoner here, and not the nice way. It’s my fault for all of this… and I can’t leave knowing how much pain Ryan is in. I may have ran from him but I still love the idiot.” He glanced over the shadows where the said man was hiding, tightening his hold on the two hands.  
“If you break me out you will be held for treason and put to death. I can’t lose you two. Run and get out while you still can.” Ray was quiet for a moment, lips straightening into a thin line. He could see the protest in both of their eyes. But only he could do this.  
“As your king I order you to leave. You both are still my guards, remember? You swore to it. That’s why you ran with me.” Once again his eyes shot to Ryan’s, this time offering a challenge, which Ryan greatly accepted. 

Michael scowled, shaking his head. "You're not much of a king anymore, Ray." He muttered. "I swore an oath as well, so you know. Gav did too. That day we agreed to take you in." He looked over at the Brit and grinned. "We made an oath to stick by your side and protect you, dead or alive."

Gavin nodded his head in agreement and took Ray’s hand, getting down on one knee and bowing to the other. “you’ll always be our King” He paused for a second, looking at Michael with a sly grin. “Queen. Whatever you’d like to be called. But in the end, even before you were ‘royalty’ we had vowed to protect you.”

Michael laughed a little. “That we did, boi. And here we are. We knew full well what we were getting into with you.” he teased, pinching Ray’s cheeks.

Ray grumbled as the two teased him, shooting half hearted glares at them. As much as it angered him that they were ignoring his order, he couldn’t scold them. Knowing that they would stick by his side no matter what, were still loyal to him even though all of this, made him realize how much he cared for his friends. 

 

From the corner of the room, Ryan’s smirk had turned into a frown as he watched the scene play out, finally deciding he had enough watching and that the two weren’t a threat to him, he slipped out the door and started down the hall. It should have been a surprise that Michael and Gavin wasn’t too much of a threat to him. Dark eyes looked over the corner that the king had been hiding in, a breath he hadn't realized he was holding leaving his lips as he watched the older man leave. His friends were safe at least for now.

Gavin caught a glance of something and turned his head before turning back to Ray. “Did you see something?” He asked, turning his head again to look for whatever it was. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Great. Now Gav is paranoid.”

“I swore I saw something!” He protested loudly.

Ray glanced back to the other Lads, Gavin’s worried eyes scanning the room quickly. For a moment he thought about telling them what had really been going on, but he just let it slid. When he knew they were all safe and out of harm's way he would explain. He continued to listen to them bicker with each other.

“Shut up you dumb ass! you’re going to get us caught!” the angry ginger hissed, a little loud himself. He turned back towards Ray and smiled. “We’ll stick around. Me and Gav already have this plan to get back on the King’s good side. Maybe we can keep watch over you that way.” 

Ray gave both boys skeptical looks before letting a small smile cross his lips. “Just promise me you both will be careful. I can’t wait to see this so called plan of yours” He breathed out a laugh as he pulled his hands back and gripped the bars. 

“Calling me mental. Michael has gone mental as well.” Gavin muttered to himself, turning to follow the ginger out the door. “We’ll be around, my queen.” He teased, leaving the dark haired man by himself once again.

Ray watched as the two disappeared up the stairs, leaving him to himself. A shaken breath crossed his lips as he slid down to his knees, hands still clutching the bars. He wasn't afraid of the dark or being by himself, he actually like that quiet. But he felt so cold. He had spent so many years surrounded by so many people that the cold felt wrong. He looked over to the pile of hay, shoulders slumping slightly. Even though he was no where near tired he knew he should get as much sleep as he could get. He crawled the short distance and tossed himself on the the pile. he dreaded to think what Ryan was going to make him do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crys: Sorry this update took so long. Me and Sky were on vacation
> 
> Sky: And Crys kept passing out instead of editing like she was supposed to. Speaking of which, Crys, you have quite a bit of work to do to catch up.
> 
> Crys: Ugh. Guess I better get started

Ray shot up from the sound of metal being dragged against stone. His eyes barely had time to focus before he was grabbed by his forearm and pulled up. He was met face to face with the two knights that Ryan trusted the most, Jack and Geoff. Jack walked over and cuffed his wrist in thick leather cuffs, a metal chain connecting the cuffs. Another chain was attached to the chain to make a leash. Ray looked up to Jack's face, raising an eyebrow in question. 

“Ryan wishes for us to bring you up to him. He ordered you sit next to him during his meetings with the locals.” Jack said, apology on his face as he tightened the cuffs enough to make the smaller male flinch. He handed the lead chain to Geoff, who tugged Ray forward carefully, trying not to hurt him. The boy stumbled at first, only having just woke up. 

“Sorry about this, Ray.” The knight said. “But we can’t go against Ryan, since he’s our king.” Ray sighed and nodded. He followed the men, eyes downcast as he was lead through the familiar halls and past familiar faces. He could hear them whispering, but he blocked it out, he really didn't want to know what people were thinking of their once king. Large doors were pushed open and he found himself in the throne room. He had seen it many times before, but it looked so much more worn than he remembered it. The red carpeting on the floor was still there,with the gold trim still attached, leading up to the throne. The thrones themselves were gold, surrounded by silver, the floors were black to make the silver and gold stand out. Ray glanced up to Ryan who was sitting in the large throne in the center of the room. Ray’s eyes glanced at the smaller throne to Ryan’s left side. The male was slightly pleased to see it empty, but it caused dread to course through him. He was led to the bottom of the steps and forced to stop as Geoff started ahead of him. The king gestured for the group to approach, pointing to the spot slightly behind him on the floor. Geoff handed Ryan the lead chain and bowed, both knights taking their normal places by the king.

The Court had not yet begun, but Ryan played with the chain a little bit. If one looked close enough, it would have seemed like the King was bored, but Ray knew better. He saw the brief concern flash through the other’s eyes. Ryan looked at Ray, concern still lingering in his hard face. “Did you sleep well?”

“You try sleeping in a prison cell.” Ray spat bitterly

“I’ll add that to my list of things I’m never going to try.” The king mumbled back as the court was announced to be in session. The first person stepped in, asking for more money for their business, which Ryan denied. 

Ryan scowled as the next person came in, bowing their heads in respect and telling Ryan about the farms and how they weren’t being given enough land to grow. He remembered how Ray used to deal with these things, and Ryan would laugh on occasion at the smaller man’s jokes and mimicking of the towns people. 

“There’s just not enough room for the amount of crops the town needs. If you could-”

“Give this man another 25 acres of land and get him out of my sight.” Ryan muttered. He was tired of the same complaints about not enough land, not enough money. It was as if the people thought he owned the globe. As appeasing as that sounded sometimes, it just wasn’t the case. His order was followed by thanks, which he knew wasn’t all that thankful, and he was met once again with silence before the next person was called in. When two familiar faces stepped in, Ryan sat up in interest once again, a slight smirk on his face. He looked to the side and saw Ray sitting on the ground by the throne. He was sitting on his knees towards the back of the throne, in a position that a slave would be sitting in. It seemed the smaller man didn’t see the other two come in.

Ray wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there. He only knew that his knees hurt and his legs were asleep. He kept his head bowed, never looking at any of the locals. He knew he was no longer welcome to this kingdom, not just Ryan had changed. At points the former king wanted to snap at the other for being too harsh to the people of his. But all he did was scoff at some words the kings said only to reserve a dark glare.

“Welcome home, Michael and Gavin.” He called to the two. He stood up and opened his arms as if in welcome, a grin on his face. The knights around him stood on guard, ready to attack when demanded, looking at their once companions. “Have you come to rescue your King?” He glanced at Ray. The sound of two familiar voices made the hispanic male look up for the first time it what seemed like hours. Ray watched Ryan and the two Lads closely, scared that one was going to do something stupid and hurt the other. 

“Actually. We have come to win your favor, your highness.” Gavin said. He looked quite unsure, and Michael looked a little bitter to be standing in front of Ryan, but it was for the sake of Ray. That was what they continued to tell themselves, but each had their own motive for winning the king’s favor back. The ginger looked at the man he once called his queen, wearing rags and sitting by Ryan’s throne like a slave. His heart hurt for the other and he knew Ryan was playing with Ray, dragging him around and treating him rough, just like someone who felt betrayed would play with the betrayer. But Michael felt a bit of doubt that it would work. Honestly, if he didn’t know any better he’d think Ryan would try something funny with the hispanic boy. 

“Oh? And how would you do that?” Ryan asked, clearly interested. 

“We’ve brought you something special.” Gavin replied, turning around and waiting for the item to be retrieved from Michael’s bag, grabbing the item from his boi. He turned back and presented the small item, a simple tower of gold with a dark block on the bottom. It had once been Ryan’s keepsake, but when Ray left he had taken the small treasure with him. It was something Ryan had been given when he first put on the crown. A small box with the intent to hold many treasures. It was almost the size of Gavin’s arm, and as heavy as it was, it was pretty hollow inside.

Brown eyes widened when he saw what the two had brought to win the favor of the king. Ryan very carefully stepped down each stair before finally taking the item from the two boys. He heard Ray gasp and mutter a brief “traitors” behind him. Rage rushed through Ray, as he balled his fists together. Those two knew how much Ray cherished that. It had been a gift from Ryan himself, a gift for being crowned. Ryan pulled off the bottom of the tower and looked inside at the contents before closing it once again. A blush rushed to Ray’s cheeks when the king took the bottom of the box off, looking at what was on the inside. Among the random little treasures Ray had gathered while in the castle, was the silver band Ray had found while going through anything he could sell. The piece had given him interest and he dropped it in the box for safe keeping. That box had been the only thing Ray had grabbed before fleeing, knowing that if he was not able to come back he would at least have that with him. Ryan looked at the box with affection, feeling his heart swell at the inside contents. It was the thing that bonded the blond with the raven at the throne. It was his collection of treasures that had been passed between them. 

“Very well. I’ll give you a place here in the castle. I hope you’re not expecting to be returned to your normal place though. You’d be out of a job then.” He turned towards Jack and whispered something in his ear, a smirk crossing the other’s lips as the bearded man walked forward, grabbing the two boys and walking them out. Geoff gave Ryan a questionable stare, but Ryan waved him off. 

Ray watched with angry eyes as Michael and Gavin were dragged off, making a note to beat them next time he was able to. His eyes eventually fell on Ryan, watching him walk back to his throne and sit as a break was called. Ryan motioned for Ray to sit closer to his throne. Ray remained in his spot as he was beckoned, not really wanting to deal with the older male at the moment. An annoyed look crossed Ryan’s face as he grabbed the chains that connected Ray’s hands and pulled. The sudden tug forward and pain in Ray’s arms told him that he had no choice in the matter. He grumbled as he sat right next to the throne, glancing sideways at the king. Strings tugged at Ryan’s heart for hurting the other, but at the same time, the darker side of him felt it was what Ray deserved.

“I made you my Pet, Ray. I could have done much worse things.” He reminded. 

 

“I don’t know, your Grace,” Ray hissed, rolling his eyes as he glanced in the direction of the doors, wanting to leave as soon as possible. “Being called a pet isn't what I would have liked. But if I must play as that, why don’t you take your pet for a walk?” he smirked, tilting his head in an innocent way. “I haven’t seen the garden in so long, and you know how I cared for it.” Ray slowly stood, eyes never leaving the older mans face. 

Ryan scoffed and stood up, looking around and telling his guard to stand down. The other gave him a skeptical look, looking at the smirking face of his once Queen. Ryan pulled at the chains and started towards the garden doors. Servants watched the two of them carefully, bowing at Ryan as he looked their way and scowling at Ray when the King wasn’t paying attention. They stepped in front of the iron doors. There were engravings of Roses on them, surrounded by other flowers Ryan had no idea of. He remembered when he first opened the doors to the once green paradise, the man before him was much younger, and seemed much more at home, since the garden was created especially for his lover. He remembered how Ray would link arms with him and pull him through the garden to show him the work he had done. The bright brown eyes that bore into his own in excitement. Now, looking at the current man he saw someone who no longer appreciated the kingdom he helped create, both while he was in and outside of the walls. He felt his heart twist at the realization that Ray didn’t want to see the garden because wanted to see the flowers, he wanted to see the garden to see the sight of the sky: Freedom. Something Ray always wanted, no matter how much Ryan tried to give him, he always wanted more. 

Ray’s eyes were glued to the door that lead to the garden. The garden was Ryans and his spot. He couldn’t count how many times they would sit around, talking about whatever crossed their mind. The days when Ryan was worn out and would just lay back and listen to the younger king go on and on about how to tend to the garden, and run away from the guards, only to later get in trouble for denying their duties. This was their place to be themselves, not the kings that sat on the throne and told everyone what to do. 

He reached out, his fingers brushing the door he was so familiar with, only to be jerked away. A yelp escaped him as he lost his balance, his knees hitting the solid floor, shocked brown eyes locking with angry blue ones. 

"This is sacred ground. You are forbid from going through these doors." His frown deepened. "This is where the soul of my lover lays, and you are not my lover. You threw that away the day you disappeared" He grumbled as if a bitter taste sat heavy in his mouth. The words stung to say, and they didn’t settle right in his stomach, but Ryan spat them anyways. “You are forbidden from going outside, unless you are going to the cellar. Even then you must be escorted. Never should your eyes rest on this garden.”

Ray felt his heart skip a beat as the older man spoke. Ryan saw him as dead, he was just a stranger to him anymore. Tears started to form in his eyes, hurt flashing across his face, but he refused to let the droplets fall. “What the hell, Ryan…” Ray hissed, head dropping so he was looking at the floor, trying to fight his tears and not let the other see how much the denial affected him. “I'm right in front of you! I’m not dead! You think caging me is going to make anything better? I just want to see the place that we both love.” His voice grew less and less even the more he talked. Eventually he just shut his mouth, teeth chewing on his bottom lip to his emotions down.

Ryan scowled. “If we both loved it, you would have stayed with it.” He turned back towards the throne room, dropping the chain into Geoff's hands and walking through the doors to let court continue. He didn’t listen to the protest from the other man as he told Geoff to stay with Ray until the court was done.

Geoff frowned at Ray and sighed. "He doesn't mean you harm." He muttered, pulling out a flask and taking a drink from it. He offered some to Ray before pulling it back. Ray glanced up when the older knight offered him a drink, a weak chuckle leaving his throat when the other remembered he didn't drink. Ray slowly rose to his feet, eyes still locked on the place Ryan had fled to. "Sorry. Forgot you’re broken and don’t drink." Geoff lightly teased, trying to break the tense air.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Geoff sighed and released the cuffs from Ray's hands. Ray turned to the oldest gent, confusion on his face when the tight pressure on his wrists was removed. He moved to rub each wrist, guilt flooding him as Geoff spoke.

"Ryan didn't want to do this. As soon as you were back in the castle, the mad king started to revert back to himself. However, the amount of rebellions that happened after you were proclaimed dead is the reason he's acting this way. Things became pretty difficult for all of is in your absence." He explained. "Ryan sits in that garden every day. He used to take care of it, just like you showed him, but now he can hardly take care of himself." 

“I never meant for any of this. I know the Ryan I fell for is still in there… It hurts to know that I am the reason he has disappeared.” He said softly, glancing over the the garden door once again. He had to get Ryan to trust him enough to let him out there and show the king that he was still his queen.

Geoff gave a firm pat on the others shoulder, smiling softly and feeling a little sorry for the lad, before pushing him a little. "You've got until the clock rings noon. Not sure if you remember Ryan’s schedule, but court ends at noon unless he ends it early. But he’s looking for a distraction today, so I wouldn’t be surprised if it runs late. Roam a bit. Just don’t get caught. I don’t feel like getting in trouble. And don’t go anywhere you know you shouldn’t. I don’t want to have to listen to Ryan. Things may have changed, but he bitches about the same amount.” And with that he pushed the younger boy again away from the doors.

Ray stumbled a bit as he was pushed forward, murmuring a few curses in the knights direction. It was only ten, which that meant he had about two hours to relearn the castle that he once called home. The idea of learning what had changed within staff of the castle sounded more idealistic, but he knew that he was already pretty far on Ryan’s shit list. He didn’t want to dig himself too deep of a hole. And he didn’t want to drag Geoff in with him, even though he felt the company might be nice. The idea of learning some escape routes if needed sounded pleasant though. With a quick nod to the knight, the younger man turned and walked down the long hall, no real destination in mind. He’d figure it out when he got there.


	4. Chapter 4

Ray had roamed around for quite a few minutes, and somehow he had ended up in the servant and guest quarters of the castle. Not many workers were around since they were up doing their chores. If he remembered right, none would really be back until afternoon, when they started breaking for lunchtime, so he was safe from being spotted. Ray glanced into the many rooms. He noticed they looked like they hadn't been used for a long time. If the rumors about Ryan having lost his mind and becoming mad were true, then that wouldn't surprise him. He reached his finger down and pulled it through the dust on the wooden dressers that the servants used for their clothes. When he pulled it away, he noticed his normally tanned fingers were covered in gray. This room hadn’t been used in a while. He moved to another room and realized the same thing. Only a handful of the rooms in this area were in use. A tired sigh left him as he stepped out of them and leaned on a wall right across from one of the empty rooms. All of this had started because he was scared over feelings he still didn't understand. He wanted to be free, but he wanted to be with Ryan. It almost seemed like he couldn’t have both. His feelings for Ryan were not only confusing, but they were scary to him. He had never felt this way, and it made him feel even more trapped. Now he was in a much worse situation. Ray was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching from his side. 

“King Ray?” A soft voice asked. Ray nearly fell over, panic hitting him in the chest. He had been so distracted with himself that he got himself caught. Now he and Geoff were going to get into so much trouble, and Ray hadn’t even been back for but a few days. He shot off the wall, ready to bolt, until his eyes landed on the face of the voice peeking from inside of the room he had thought to be empty. In front of him was a young girl that he remembered always finding to be the castle’s main source of trouble. Abby, An orphan girl of one of the maids that passed away a time back. Her hair was a beep red, that matched with her bright green eyes. Freckles dotted her small face. Everyone became loved the sweet child, Geoff having grown close to her and stepping up to become her 'father figure'. Since her birth she stayed in the castle, helping with small chores, but normally just playing with the guards and some of the servants and playing pranks. More common than not, Ray was sitting next to her before a stern looking Ryan and Geoff, both men trying to keep the snickers from escaping their lips. Ray had grown close to the girl, playing tag and such when she would wander into the garden. Sometimes they would mess with Michael and Gavin, since Abby had grown close to Gavin he became her favorite victim. A soft smile crossed his lips, kneeling down and holding his arms open for the child. 

Green eyes looked unsure as she stepped out of the doorway before running towards the man and jumping into his arms. “You scared me Abb, I’m glad to see you safe.” He said, hugging the girl when she ran to him. She pulled back so she could look the other in the eye.

“Where have you been? I was going to the garden and only found king Ryan there. He was too upset to play. Geoff said you had decided to to your own vacation and that Ryan was sad because he couldn’t go with you.” The girl pouted. “You didn’t even think to take me with you!”

“I went against the king's word and left for a bit…” Ray trailed off, a frown forming on his lips. The more he thought about it the more he wished he would have just waited. Maybe there was a reason Ryan was so harsh about leaving the castle. The more he thought about it, the more guilty he felt, but at the same time, he wished Ryan had talked to him more about the problems within the castle. “I wanted to do my own thing.”

“Did you not like playing with me?”

“That’s not it. I was mad at King Ryan, but now it seems like King Ryan is more angry at me than I was at him.”

“Are you in trouble then, King Ray?” She asked, a small hand resting on his shoulder. 

“You can just call me Ray now, Abb. And yeah, you could say I am in major time out. So you can’t tell anyone you saw me here, or your Geoff and I are both in trouble.” Abby squeaked, a hand covering her mouth with the shake of her head to show she would say nothing. Ray laughed a he stood, ruffling the girls red hair. The sound of bells ringing caused him to look up. He counted the amount of rings it gave off. Eleven. He needed to head back soon in case Ryan decided to end court early. “I have to go Abb, I’ll see you later. Be good.” As he went to leave he watched the girl run into the room she had come from. He frowned and turned to leave, but felt a small tug on his hand. He glanced back to see the girl holding up a small stuffed bear. Ray raised an eyebrow, taking the bear then the girl shook it. 

“Teddy always helps me when I am sad, so you use him until you feel better then bring him back.” She flashed a bright small bright smile before dashing off. “Bye bye King Ray!” 

Ray smiled before quickly walking back towards the courtroom. He looked at the small item that wasn’t much bigger than his hand. It’s brown fur was worn, and it was obvious the girl had it for awhile. The man paused and looked in confusion at the room that Abby had been in. This was a room specifically for when a head servants would stay, not for a servant girl. It was actually a rule that they stayed out so as to not damage something. What Abby had been doing in that room had the smaller man curious, but he shook his head and continued on his way. He heard whispering and paused, his heart racing as he was scared he’d be caught. Quickening his pace, he gripped the bear tightly and almost ran back to where Geoff was standing. 

Geoff gave him a confused glance when Ray returned, the stuffed bear held tightly in his hand. Out of breath, Ray shook his head, telling the other not to ask. The knight shrugged, putting the cuffs back on and taking hold of the chain. Ray sat down on the hard floor, eyes glued to the toy as he messed with it, playing with the bright blue bow that was around its neck. The same color as Ryan's eyes; he thought, mind drifting further off. He didn't glance up when he heard footsteps, knowing well that it was Ryan coming back.He was right. Ryan wouldn’t be able to focus and would end court early.

Ryan walked out of the courtroom, his eyes droopy and his body slumped. He took off his crown and ran his fingers through sandy hair. "I hate dealing with those people." He muttered to Geoff, daring a glance at Ray. Confusion briefly crossed his face at what was in his hands. Ryan didn’t question his reasons for playing with a child’s toy, nor where he got it from. He was too tired. 

"But if you don't take care of it, then who will?"

"My queen." He muttered, watching Rays reaction. Ray had ignored the conversation between the two gents until he heard Ryan say ‘my queen’. Out of habit, he looked up to the man he had loved, about to ask what he wanted. Reality hit him and he snapped his lips shut, eyes darting down the the bear once again in attempt to ignore the two.

"Oh? And when will you get yourself a new queen? You can't even let go of your first one." Geoff’s words made both men flinch. Ryan scoffed at the truth to the words, and Ray couldn’t help but to feel a chill run over him at the idea of Ryan having another queen. 

“Such bold words, my friend.” he muttered. 

“Look at you, Ryan. Even your pets rags look better than you do.”

Ryan didn't say a word as he grabbed the chain Ray was on, waving his friend off and starting towards the cells. Annoyed, he tugged on the chain, ordering Ray to get up. Impatiently, he grabbed the stubborn man’s arm and lifted him before pushing him in the direction he wanted to go. Ray looked back at Geoff who gave him a small frown and wave before turning to be on his way. Ryan muttered things about Geoff being drunk and how one of these days he was going to kill the older bastard. A noise caught his attention on the way to the prison. A grin crossed his face as they stopped by the kitchen to watch Gavin and Michael being ordered to run around like chickens with their heads cut off. The gent chuckled. He knew that they'd be too busy doing servant work to have time for Ray. Michael and Gavin were good at scheming, especially when Ray was with them. He wouldn't have to worry about them plotting anything for awhile. Ray glanced through a door when he heard the unmistakable squawking of one of his personal knights. He sighed as he watched his two best friends run around. He figured he wouldn't be seeing them anytime soon, mainly if it was up to the older king. Almost violently, Ryan pulled Ray away from the scene and towards the cellar. The boy stumbled as he was jerked forward. As they stepped down the stairs he could feel a little resistance. He pulled on Ray’s arm and threw him into the cell before shutting the door. He pulled Ray closer and detached the cuffs gently, his eyes showing that slight concern again. The man gently stroked the reddening wrists, as if he was looking the damage over before walking out without another word. 

Brown eyes glared at the back of the king as he walked away. His shoulders slumped, too tired to even try and care. He walked over to his hay pile, flopping down and holding the toy bear close. He quickly fell into a sleep full of memories from when he met Ryan, trying to sort how he actually felt for the man everyone called their King.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The door to the cellar opened slowly, feet very carefully walking down the steps, trying to be as quiet as possible. Keys jingled and the cell door to Ray’s cell was quietly opened. Blue eyes looked at the shivering heap that tried to seek warmth in the haystack that sat along the edge of the concrete wall. He knelt down and picked up the shivering boy, who curled into his heat. With a sigh, he shifted him to the side of the stack before rustling around, pulling chunks of hay onto the cold cot that was meant for sleeping, but was too uncomfortable for any normal human being to do so. After deeming it suitable for a human to sleep on, he picked Ray backup, ignoring the small whimper from the other, and laid him on the cot. He was surprised Ray didn’t wake up. A frown crossed his lips, wondering how exhausted the other really was. As soon as the boy was situated, the older man grabbed the bowl he had brought with him. He took a little of the ointment from one of the bottles sitting within and rubbed it on the raw skin, using clean cloths to wrap the wounds. He took his time, trying not to wake the other man. Once he deemed them taken care of, he turned to the blanket he had brought down with him and put it over the boy. Once situated, he knelt down on the ground and sighed, running his fingers through the smaller man’s hair, just like he once did what seemed like a long time ago. 

“My sweet Rose.” He whispered after a while of sitting there. Gently, he leaned in and pressed chapped lips to the other’s forehead. “I’ve missed you so much. My heart aches for you to be in my arms. Why do you always have to make things so complicated for me?” He looked at the peaceful sleeping face, memorizing the changes to the one he held dear to him. A tear slipped down his face and fell onto the face of the other. It startled Ryan as he stood up and wiped his face. He bit his lip and sighed, dusting off his pants and walking out as carefully as he could, not thinking to grab the medicine on the ground by the bed. He took one last look at Ray before shutting the door once again and locking it, pausing and taking another look before leaving reluctantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Sky would like to thank everyone for supporting this story and leaving your Kudos and Comments.  
> This is our first fanfiction involving real people, so I would like to thank everyone for informing me of the requests and rules from the people of the fandom involved in it. If there are any more things me or Sky should know, please contact us and let us know. You can find our contact information on our profile.
> 
> Thanks  
> <3 ~ Crys

When Ray woke up the next morning he noticed he was a lot more comfortable and warmer than when he had fallen asleep the night before. He glanced down the the blanket that was over his small frame first. He wasn’t sure when it had gotten there. He touched the fabric, the wool feeling on his fingers. he shifted and looked down at what he was laying on. He didn’t remember the hay being this comfortable. Looking around the room with the dim lighting he noticed the hay pile on the other side of the room. When he had moved himself he couldn’t remember. The man shrugged and snuggled more into the warm fabric, the smell reminding him of Ryan's room and the nights they spent together. Questions rushed through his head as he opened his eyes and looked at the blanket suspiciously. Who could have have got in his cell and done this? And for the blanket to smell so strongly of Ryan. He reached up to rub the sleep from his eye, the sound of the door to the cellar being pushed open echoed through the stone area, cutting off his thoughts. He sighed before stretching, mentally preparing himself for the day. 

Ryan stepped into the cellar, looking like he had barely slept at all. His face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot. He coughed once into his hand, but tried to pass it off as nothing. His eyes were red as if he had been crying at least once that night and his posture was that of someone who could hardly stand on his own feet. His breathing was shallow, and it looked as if he had run a few laps. Ray watched the older man closely, swallowing his worry as he saw how worn the other was. He tried to kill off the feeling of worry, trying to get in the mindset that he didn’t care.

“Come on.” Ryan spoke, his deep voice raspy, as he opened the door and motioned for Ray, who didn’t move. He wasn’t in any condition to fight, much less be out of bed. Geoff had tried to convince him to stay in bed and rest, but the court provided him a reason to be next to Ray, even for a little bit. With an annoyed groan, the older man stepped into the cell, the smell of the hay irritating his nose and causing him to sneeze, which lead to another cough. He crouched down, coughing again before cuffing Ray, who was trying to be stubborn and resist him. Even though Ray could see how tired Ryan was he made no move to get up or listen. He wanted to care for the other, ask if he was okay, but he didn’t. A hiss slipped past his lips as he was cuffed, the leather digging into his wrists as the king tugged the attached chain. 

“Be a stubborn asshole another day when I have the strength to deal with you.” He snapped, finally standing back up and pulling on the chain once, twice, and a final hard third time before Ray got up and followed him. Ray huffed before standing, following the other quietly, listening to the heavy breathing that left his lips. He stopped when Ryan had to lean against the wall and take a deep breath before walking forward again, as if the simple task was tiresome to him. It almost looked like Ryan was out of shape, but Ray knew better. Ryan made sure to keep himself fit from their time on the streets. It was a habit that the Gent hadn’t broken, and Ray was sure that he didn’t break it even when he was away. That just wasn’t something Ryan did. Then again, none of this was something his Ryan had done. He shook the thought from his head. This wasn’t his Ryan. 

Once in the throne room, Ray moved to sit in his normal spot. It somewhat bothered the younger lad that he had a ‘normal spot’. He was pulled from his thoughts when his name was called, looking over to the king who was sitting in the large throne, leaning in a very unroyal way, trying to catch his breath. Ray raised an eyebrow waiting for an order, only to for Ryan to point at his feet. He rolled his eyes before rising and walking over to kneel at the blond man's feet. At first he felt anger, everyone's gaze resting on him as guards gathered in the courtroom, some smirking at him while some just frowned. But as court began, Ray found himself sitting down, knees pulled to his chest, and leaning slightly over so he was leaning against the kings leg. For the first time since he had come back he felt a bit normal. For a while they just sat there, Ryan talking to multiple people while Ray just listened, looking around the throne room. Brown eyes widened when something touched the top of his head. At first, the feeling made him angry. Ryan was actually treating him like an animal, but after a moment, the touches felt almost like Ryan cared for him. He looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Ryan looking at him in anger with the goal to tug on his hair. What he saw was Ryan leaning back in his chair, head tilted slightly, a bored look on his face as he listened to a villager talking. 

Ryan hadn’t realized he was doing it, but at some point, he had started running his fingers through Ray’s hair, rolling strands through his fingers. During this court, Ryan had instructed Ray to sit directly at his feet, allowing the entire court to see what happened to someone who betrayed the King, and that included the queen himself. However, Ryan wasn’t doing a very good job at keeping his punishment. He felt extremely tired, and it made it hard to focus. He felt slightly out of his mind as he continued to stroke the boy’s hair lovingly, just like he used to. It was a habit Ryan had started when they first started dating. Ray would often wake up to Ryan playing with his hair. He loved when he did it, so he didn't fight at all. A small smile appearing on his face as he leaned back more against the kings leg, relaxing into the touch.

When Geoff called for a break, Ryan took a breath of relief. Ray must had dozed off for a short time, because he was woken by Geoff's loud voice calling for break. Ray stretched his back, glancing around the room as people filtered out. 

“Thank God.” Ryan's voice caused the boy to look back, eyes locking with tired blue ones. He jumped slightly when a hand cupped his cheek, blushing slightly when he felt the other stroke his cheek. He bit his bottom lip, before reaching a hand up and resting it on top of Ryans. He leaded into the touch, realizing how much he had missed it. 

“Oh, My queen. Words cannot describe how tired I am.” He slurred, his fingers continuing their actions before stroking down and cupping Ray’s cheek, stroking it gently. The other’s words caused Ray to look at him in confusion. His queen? Ryan must really not be feeling well. He wanted to reach up and touch the man’s head and see if he was running a fever. Ryan was absolutely out of his mind. 

“Your queen? Aren’t I your prisoner?”

“Shut up, Ray. I’m exhausted. It slipped.”

“Rest, Rye. You look like you haven’t rested in a long time…” He whispered, leaning against the others leg once again once he was resting back in his chair. It took a few moments before Ryan leaned back and felt himself close his eyes. The creaking of a door caused several eyes look towards the entrance of the courtroom.

Ray’s eyes locked with the door as it was pushed open, a stranger walking in and being stopped by Jack and Geoff. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, only knowing it was about them by the looks Jack was giving. 

“The King is taking a break. The Courtroom is off limits at this time. What is it that you need?” Jack demanded.

“I’m merely a servant. King Ryan ordered for me to come to his side during the break.”

Jack looked at Ryan, his eyes closed and his breathing slow and gentle as the king’s fingers played with the black strands of a content looking man. Ray didn’t look like he was protesting the touches at all, and if Jack didn’t know any better, it would look like Ray was enjoying himself sitting on the floor and being touched in that way.

“Why would King Ryan order you to his side if he already has a servant at his side?” Geoff demanded.

“I do not question my king. I only serve him.”

The answer made the two gents pause before shaking their heads. “Then let us be punished by his majesty, but we will not allow you passage at this time.”

“Please. At least let me address my king.”

Jack looked at Geoff who took another swig and shrugged. “Fine. Then you leave. You may not go further than the steps”

“Of course.” He turned and looked at Ray, a smile upon his lips. “It’s a pleasure to see you once again, Queen Ray.” He muttered. Ray sat up, shoulders straight and lips in a tight line. It was a habit he had from when he was still queen. He felt Ryan’s hand slip from his hair, assuming the man was half asleep. He only nodded when he was addressed, sceptic of what the strange man's goal was.

“I suppose the rumors of your death were not true. What a shame. The king is much more of a king without you around.” He spat. Before Geoff or Jack could stop him, the man had pulled out a dagger and was running at Ray. Everything happened so fast that by the time anyone could react, there was already bloodshed. However, it was the gasp and the yelling that proved to the remaining men in the court that it was not Ray’s blood that had been shed. 

A loud yelp had left Ray’s lips once he noticed the dagger, jerking back to try and avoid the attack. Brown eyes widened in fear, something warm hitting his face. The sound of the man gasping and trying to take in more air filled the room, along with the low deep growl Ryan was releasing from his chest. “Nobody is to lay a hand on this man.” Ryan spat, a little blood slipping from his lips. He had his own dagger buried deep within the man’s throat before shoving him back and watching him fall backwards down the steps. Ray flinched as the strangers dead body went limp, falling back and down the stairs. Guards who had been called in ran over to inspect the body, Jack and Geoff quickly making their way up to the king. Ray let out a shaking whine once Ryan turned to him. 

Ryan looked at Ray, his breath shaky and blue eyes looking just like they had before the rebellions. They were flooded with relief and a smile graced his lips as he let out a sigh of relief. “you’re alive.” He frowned a little bit after observing the man. “You’re bleeding.” Ray’s look of complete horror caused Ryan to look down, taking notice of the knife in his stomach. “Ah. It’s not your blood. That’s good. you look good dyed in someone else’s red, Rose.” He whispered, feeling his legs collapse. Tears formed in the lad's eyes as he finally looked at the man’s face. He didn’t want to lose the other, even if they were mad at each other, he came to the quick realization that he loved him. Even after everything, he had come back to the castle because he still loved Ryan and missed being around the other. At first, that was just his sarcastic remark to the king, but now, watching Ryan grow even more pale than he was that morning, his heart twisted and clenched at the thought that this was the last time he would see Ryan, trying to remember the last words he had said to the other, or the last good memory they had shared. His hands reached out for the blond, trying to catch the other. 

“Ryan!” The boy screamed as the other went limp and fall backwards. Ryan felt his body fall down a few stairs before being caught, hearing the voice of an angel calling his name in complete panic. Ray scrambled to catch the other, tears now freely flowing. A shaken thanks left his lips when Jack caught his once lover, quickly bolting down to be by his side. He took the man's face between his hands, looking down at Ryan's face. “Ryan, please don’t leave. I need you. I’m sorry…” He choked out, pressing his forehead to the others when his eyes closed. Geoff ran up and touched two fingers to the king's neck, checking for a pulse. Geoff’s shoulders relaxed when he felt the faint pulse, reaching a hand over to Ray's shoulder. 

“He’s still alive. He probably just finally hit his limit. He’s lost a lot of blood” Geoff said, pulling the crying boy away from their king. He turned, calling for a few men to help carry the king to his chambers, ordering for a couple of them to go get the local healer. Ray watched as Jack and some of the other knights picked up Ryan and carried him to his chambers. A shout came from outside of the courtroom and Geoff ordered for them to be allowed passage. Michael and Gavin ran into the room, looking around before running up to Ray’s aid. They had scrambled to the throne room when they heard the commotion and the panicked sound of some of the other servants talking about a man talking about killing Ray.

“Take Ray back down to the cellar while I go tell everyone to leave. I will be down their later to talk with you.” With that the knight ran off, the two other lads running over and grabbing their friends. Ray just closed his eyes and prayed that Ryan would be alright.

Geoff scowled as he walked as quick as he could to meet up with Jack. He passed several servants who were no doubt talking about what had just happened. Word spread extremely fast in this place and he found it annoying. The man reached up and touched his head. He’d have to ask Ryan for a silver crown at the rate he was going. It was almost like he was still on the damn throne he had given to the younger man. He just took Ryan’s place when the other was running off or getting hurt. He should have asked to be the Royal adviser instead of a knight. Being a knight, he thought he’d get to be lazy like he had seen some of the other ones be. Of course, Ryan would make him more important. The bastard hated him. 

He took a deep breath, opening the door and walking into the King’s chambers. “Ryan you bastard, if you die, I’m killing you again.” He muttered, walking up to Jack and looking at the pale king, his shallow breaths coming out slowly. He looked to Jack with a worried expression. 

“How long before he dies of blood loss?”

“Depends on how sick he was before he got stabbed”

“Damn. So any minute?”

“That’s not funny.”

“Well, then you better get a healer here a lot fucking faster.”

The two men looked at Ryan again before Jack turned to find the healer. Geoff stayed behind, sitting next to the other. 

“You can’t die yet. You’ve still got to get that Queen of yours. On top of that. I’m too old to play King again.” He teased, watching the slow rise and fall of Ryan’s chest, trying to ignore the red staining the sheets. He glanced under the blanket and saw the makeshift bandages that Jack had probably prepared on their way over here. The oldest Gent leaned his head on the bed and waited. “You’ve still got Ray you’ve gotta take care of. You have to much to still do. Prove to everyone that you really are as stubborn as a bull...” He muttered, closing his eyes and listening to each breath, finding comfort that they were still going. This was going to be the longest night ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Geoff ordered for Ray to work as a servant, stepping up to take Ryan’s place while he was bed ridden. He ordered for the man to be moved out of the cellar and into a servant room until the king's recovery. Ray was to be treated like a servant and to not be chained. Anyone who mistreated him would be brought before Geoff, and later punished by the king. Most of the servants quickly warmed back up to Ray, having been close to him when he was still queen. But a large hand full avoided him, not wanting to cross the mad king and being put to death. Some just never liked him, having never agreed with him being put on the throne as queen.

Ray always asked Geoff or Jack of the king's condition. At first it surprised the guards, both just telling him they would tell him if things changed, suspicion on their features. They felt bad for Ray, but his intentions towards the king made them uneasy. Soon they both began to see the honest concern in the boys brown eyes. Jack would just tell him brief details, saying Ryan was stable and if anything happened he would send for Ray. He kept himself busy, putting a mask up for the other lads so they wouldn’t pry. He blamed himself for what had happened. For everything that had happened. If he would have listened to the older gent none of this would be happening. They all would all still be sitting in the throne room, cracking jokes while they waited for the court to begin. Ryan wouldn't be laying in his bed bleeding and ill. 

Gavin and Michael had quickly found time to make for the other, knowing he was roaming free. They also had been released in order to assist Ray, so they were no longer being watched and bombarded with tasks. When questioned about it, Geoff muttered something about Gavin not being able to do accurate work anyways. The lad smiled, knowing how soft hearted the other really was and allowing him to be around friends. Ray would put up the mask for them as well, but they knew better. They let him be for the first few days, but when Gavin noticed Ray was talking even less he decided to say something. Ray had been giving the job of folding sheets, Gavin and Michael having found him and running in to help him. 

“X-Ray. You’ve got to stop holding it against yourself.” Gavin muttered, helping Ray fold the sheets he was working on. He stood on one end and Ray stood on the other, each folding from corner to corner. Michael stood and watched until he had to step in. Each sheet Gavin folded, Michael or Ray would have to redo anyways, so he wasn’t sure why he was trying, but if it made him look like he was doing something, then by all means he was going to try. 

Ray rolled his eyes as Gavin told him to not blame himself. How could he not? Ryan should have just let him be stabbed. He had turned against him, leaving him without a single goodbye.

“Gavin’s right, Ray. If the king stepped in the way, there’s nothing you can do about it. Who knew Ryan could still move that fast. Do you remember the assassination attempt all those years ago on you and Ryan came out of that cell bloody and with a broken hand? I still kind of wish I was there for that.”

“Micool, That’s not quite the same. Ryan jumped in the way this time, not just beat him to a bloody pulp. It really seems like the king still cares for Ray. After all, you overheard the servants right? one of them said she sees the King enter the cellar every night in the middle of the night since Ray has been back. One of them said they saw him carrying blankets. She said she wished she could be treated as kindly if she betrayed the King.” Gavin gave Ray a sly grin, remembering a conversation he had with Ray earlier about his sleeping conditions.

Ray froze at what the lad whispered. That would explain where the random blankets had come from. The boy tightened his grip on the sheet he was folding, a blush staining his cheeks. Did that mean Ryan still cared for him? His snapped his eyes over to the door when a new voice filled the room.

“Gavin.” A deeper voice snapped, causing the younger to squawk before looking up. Geoff was standing in the doorway, a grin on his face. “You’re doing more damage than help there. Shouldn’t you clean something you’re actually good at?”

“Oh Shut your trap, Geoff. I do more good than you do here.” The Brit muttered before getting up and waving to Michael, grabbing the other’s hand briefly before walking away. He flashed a grin at Ray and waved as he went to work on dusting something, ignoring Michael’s call not to break anything. 

Geoff took a swig from his flask before waving at Ray. “Sorry Michael. I’m taking your help for a little while.” Ray quickly finished the sheet he had in his hand, throwing it in the pile they had started before turning completely to face the oldest knight. Michael muttered something about how that wasn’t uncommon for Geoff to run off with his help, but Geoff ignored him as he motioned Ray to follow him. After a few steps away from the servants quarters the older man turned and looked at Ray. The brown haired lad almost bumped into the older gent when the other suddenly stopped walking. 

“Ryan’s fever has gone up. I’ve never seen the King so sick before. The wound on his stomach is infected and the servants have tried to help him, but they’re intimidated by him. On top of his stubbornness of course. We were hoping that you could do something to either make him calm down, or help him yourself. you used to do some work with medicine, right? One way or the other, Ryan needs help. If his fever stays this high, the wound will get worse and he’ll die.” 

The lad chewed on his bottom lip as he was updated of the king's condition.He had helped Ryan many times before when he felt ill, having grown up around plants all his life he knew quite a bit about herbal medicine. He was by no means a trained healer, but his mother had shown him many different tricks that he learned by heart. He wanted to help the man, wanted him to live. The thought of losing Ryan while they were fighting made his stomach flip in ways he didn't think possible. He remembered what it was like to have butterflies in his stomach when he saw the other man, and he wanted to have that feeling back once more, but he couldn’t if Ryan died before he forgave the smaller man. 

“I’ll help. Take me to him…” He said, looking up to Geoff's face. Geoff nodded, turning and continuing down the hall until they reached the more fancy side of the castle. He stopped in front of a grand door and opened it to reveal the King’s chambers, showing Ray the only room besides the garden that he had been denied access to. One that probably held as many memories as the garden itself.   
. 

After the assassination attempt on Ray, Ryan had been locked in his room. The doctors had diagnosed the king with the flu and only assumed it was from extreme amounts of stress and lack of sleep. They also mentioned malnutrition. On top of that, there was a concern for an infection within the blade and possible poison or just lack of sterilization in the blade. Memories flooded through Ray as he scanned the room, so many nights so cuddling and other things that caused his face to heat up a little. 

Taking a deep breath Ray followed the knight as the other pushed his way through the door and allowed the boy to pass. The room was a large as he remembered. A large dark wood framed bed sat in the center. The wood was engraved with silver and gold decals. Dark red fabric draped around the top, giving it a more elegant feel. The bed sat on a large circular shaped rug that was dark red, trimmed in gold. The kingdom's symbol decorated the rug. To the right were two large windows that looked out over the kingdom, red curtains drawn back to let the natural light flood the room. A couch with black cushions sat between the two windows. On the left of the room was two wooden wardrobe that held the kings clothing. Between them was an elegant dresser with a silver mirror hung above. 

When he saw the condition Ryan was in he felt guilt. On the bed lay him, his face flushed and his breathing uneven. Blue eyes opened slowly upon hearing the door open before closing again. “Ray.” His voice was raspy, quiet, and almost non existent. “Who brought you here. I forbid access to my quarters from you.”

Ray ignored Ryan as he tried to tell him to leave. He was his queen and he was going to take care of him whether he like it or not. Ray grabbed a cool towel from a pan that some of the nurses had brought in. He walked over and gently laid it across the man's forehead. Geoff walked up to the foot of the large bed Ryan was lying on, arms crossed as he shot the younger gent a stern yet concerned look.

“Ray’s here to help.”

“Ray has helped enough. Weren’t you blaming him for me being in this condition in the first place?”

“Just shut up and let your queen aid you.”

Ryan let out a breathy laugh and peeked from under a heavy eyelid. “He’s quite the Queen. A runaway one. Fine. Lets see if Ray remembers what it’s like to be the lover of the King.” he whispered, letting himself slightly relax. 

“Oh, I remember. Don’t worry.” He said, laughing a bit before become serious once again. 

“Do your worst, Rose.”

Ray turned to one of the servants that had been standing to the side. He quickly wrote a list of herbs and other things he would need, the servant bowed before scurrying off. While he waited Ray moved down to Ryan's stomach, pushing the dark red sheet to his waist, cringing slightly at the blood soaked wrapping that met him. Gently the brunette began to peel the wrappings away from the damaged area, cringing slightly at the angry wound that met him. He reached over and grabbed another wet rag, wringing it out and lightly dabbing the wound. He murmured an apology when he heard the king curse under his breath. 

He gently cleaned the pus from the wound, ignoring Ryan’s hisses for him to stop. He took notice of the red skin and the black scabbing around the wound. Ray pressed the cold rag into the wound and jumped as he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He looked up and saw the pain in Ryan’s eyes. He felt his face heat up and his heart flutter, his eyes looking back down at what he was doing. He heard a slight cough behind him, causing him to jump, remembering Geoff was still in the room with him. He didn’t meet Ryan’s eyes, hoping the servant would come back soon. The herbs he asked for were common to find. 

He looked up when the door opened, signalling the servant’s return with what he had asked for, quickly taking the items and giving her a bright smile as she left. He worked quickly, mixing some of the herbs into hot water that had been placed on the bedside table. Once it was to his liking he poured the mix into a cup, walking over to Ryan who was watching him closely. He reached out and put one hand behind the others head, helping him prop up enough to drink the liquid. 

“Here, this will help with the fever and some of the pain.” He said, bring the cup to Ryan's lips. “It doesn't have the best of tastes, just so you know, and it’s a little hot.” He smirked slightly when the other made a face. He set the others head down once all the liquid was gone, returning to where the other set of herbs were. With the help of Geoff he made a salve that he could put on the knife wound. He grabbed a new set of badges along with a new rag. The wound had already been stitched up, which Ray was happy about. He had to admit, the work was a little sloppy, but it would do. He dabbed the wound to make sure it was clean once more, watching the older mans face for any discomfort. Ray reached over and traded the rag for the salve.

As he began to smear the ointment on the wound he heard a faint grunt. He glanced up to see the king's eyes closed tight. He reached his clean hand down to gently grab the one that was clenching the bedding. Once Ryan had calmed down he continued his work, never moving his hand from the other’s. He called over for Geoff to help with applying the bandages. In a few skilled movements, the wound was covered. Ray reached for the cloth he had put on the others forehead, pulling it off and replacing it with a new colder one. 

“Okay, that should be good for the day. We will probably have to redo that the day after tomorrow. Maybe sooner. You are going to have to drink that mix I made everyday.” Ray stepped away with a sigh, looking over his work. “All you have to do is what I say and rest. You push any more and you aren't going to make it.” He looked in the others blue eyes, making his point clear. For some reason, when he was the one telling Ryan what to do he didn’t feel as shy. 

Ryan closed his eyes and took a small breath of relief. The pain he had just experienced was almost as bad as the piercing of the blade itself. Breathing and feeling his stomach rise and fall hurt all in itself as the stitches pulled slightly, but he didn’t complain too much. The cold ointment helped a little. Shifting himself he realized one hand was warmer than the other. He looked down and took note of Ray’s hand, which hadn’t moved from his own. His heartbeat sped up, but at the same time, it ached. Ray hadn’t been in the castle for but a few weeks, but he was sure it wasn’t more than a month at this point, and Ryan felt his heart yearn for the other man. He wasn’t sure how it made him feel. He wanted to be angry with the lad, but he couldn’t deny how he felt looking into those brown eyes. 

“Everyone leave.” He ordered, his voice low and demanding. He tightened his grip as the smaller boy got up to follow Geoff out. “Not you, Rose.” He murmured, pulling the other back to his side, not releasing his hand. “I wish to speak with you.”

Ryan sighed gently as he ran his thumb over the skin of the darker man’s hand. He bathed in the warmth within his own hand before pulling it towards his lips and kissing it. “Ray. I’ve longed for you since the day you walked into my sight. I yearned for you on the nights you had run out of my reach, and I pulled you back and made you my queen. And then, yet again you run out of my arms into the arms of adventure. And here I am, trying to punish you because I know it’s what I have to, but yearning for you because my heart needs different.” Ryan was quiet for a few moments, letting his hand enjoy the comfort of his lover’s. After a few moments in silence, he spoke again. “I want you by my side again.”

He looked at the conflicted look on Ray’s face, his blue eyes pleading with the smaller male. “I would rather walk through Hell’s gates than to rule a kingdom without you by my side. If you so wish it, I’ll step down and give up my crown for you. Do you not believe me?” He asked, his voice showing the amount of emotional pain he was in. “rule by my side once again.” He pleaded. His heart dropped as he watched Ray debate with himself. He wanted to get on his knees and beg, but Ryan was never one to beg, much less to plead like he was currently doing. He watched Ray get on his feet and press his lips to his head before walking out the door, telling Ryan to get some rest. Anger boiled in his stomach as the door shut, and Ryan could feel himself wanting to scream at the other to come back. Why? Yet again, he let Ray walk out the door on him.

“Ray! Ray! Get back here! By the order of your king, I demand you!” he called, his voice getting more broken with each yell of the other’s name. Geoff stood there, a frown on his face as he watched Ray walk out the door, a horribly conflicted look on his face, and heard what could only be an irritated scream coming from the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, me and Sky were thinking about starting another story on top of this one, since we've got at least another 7 chapters of this one already written out (We just have to edit them and that takes a day or two depending on our "lives")
> 
> We were wondering what you all would like to see.   
> Please, e-mail us at CrystalSky907 at gmail dot com (Didn't want to post a link, I guess you all can figure it out) and tell us what you think we should do.

He heard the calls of his lover echo through his head, the tears finally falling and a broken sob escaped him. He quickly covered his mouth, trying to hide himself from the other servants as they moved to finish their tasks for the evening. The lad wrapped his arms around himself and whimpered. He so missed the feeling of the other man, the warmth and comfort he gave off. He never realized how much he missed it until Ryan offered it once again, but as he remembered what Ryan had to say to him, Ray found himself feeling more and more conflicted. He wanted to just jump into the others arms and just act like nothing had happened.On the other hand he was angry. He liked seeing new things, he wanted to go and see the world. When he was on the streets, that’s all he did was see the world. He felt like he could own it if he really wanted to. Ryan didn't understand and only thought caging him down more was the answer. He wasn’t just something to own. He wanted to be by Ryan and help him rule the kingdom for as long as they could. He loved doing whatever he could for the king, at least he used to.

Ray looked down, his hands tightening into a fist. He was so tired of hearing the other talk about ruling and the crown. He wanted his Ryan back, the one who was the king when on the throne and the sweetest lover off of it. He wanted to tell the other why he ran but Ryan wouldn't understand. He had forgotten what it was like to taste freedom. Ray was just a thing to show his status. A queen to show off to all the other kingdoms and people. Proof that he could tame a beast from the streets. Ray just wanted to be loved. He remembered all the times where Ryan would hold him while they lounged in his bed. Behind closed doors, Ray had felt treasured. In the public it just wasn’t the same. He couldn't face the other right now. He was just too unsure of everything. If he left Ryan’s side, would this be it? Would he be forever a forgotten king, and put to death? That thought alone made tears burn in his eyes. He couldn’t believe that Ryan would just kill him off and toss him aside. 

Once in his room he slammed the door shut. He clenched his chest and tried to calm his crying before flopping onto his bed. He blindly stared into the darkness, reaching out and grabbing the small stuffed bear he had been given. He hugged the small toy close to his chest, sobbing once again as he realized how much he missed Ryan. He wanted him back. He wanted to be his queen again, but he didn’t want to live the life he had been living before. He rolled on his side, letting the guilt and anger completely take over him. 

\------------  
Gavin knocked on the door gently, pushing open the farthest door in the servants quarters where Ray was staying. He made a face as he took note of Ray curled in a ball with a stuffed bear. The man looked a little worriedly at his friend. He hadn’t seen Ray for a few days and he wondered if something had happened to the other. Looking over Ray he observed the other’s puffy, red face. Obviously, someone had brought him food, but looking at the tray, it looked like Ray nibbled on it more than eating it. He could hear the quiet sobs and the shaking of the other’s body. Gavin cleared his throat to make himself known, but it obviously went unheard by the other, so he decided to do it again, this time much louder. He watched Ray jump a soft gasp escaping his lips. Gavin would have laughed if not for the pitiful look of his best friend. He honestly felt bad for Ray, not knowing the feeling of having a status between himself and the one he loved. 

Ray had no idea how long he had laid there. All he knew is he was tired but was too distort to even think of sleeping. The sudden sound of someone clearing their throat had made him nearly jump off the bed. Panicked eyes locked onto one of his best friends. The boy wasn't sure if he was happy to see Gavin or just wanted to scream at him to leave him alone. He tried to hide himself, unsure of how he looked as he let the other walk over, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“Oh X-ray. You need to stop being so stubborn. You remind me so much of Michael. ‘I have a duty to protect the king and queen. What if I can’t protect them because I'm too worried about you?’ is what he would always say. But look at him, he’s loyal to both me and the kingdom, is he not?” Ray listened to the other, a slight scoff leaving his sore throat. The other paused before looking away with an amused smile. “Well, he sort of is loyal to the Kingdom. He doesn’t always agree with what’s going on and has no filter.” Gavin sat on the edge of the bed. “Ray, sometimes, you’ve got to choose what is more important to you. Let me show you something I found.”

 _What’s important to me is myself… But then there’s Ryan.. I want him to be important too.._ The boy thought as he was pulled for his bed. He let the other drag him away from the servant’s quarters to the main floor of the castle, ascending the stairs. Very quietly, they walked through the halls, avoiding guards who were supposed to be keeping an eye on the servants, but weren’t doing a very good job. He honestly didn't care anymore. He was nothing to anyone anymore. The king no longer needed him. He was waiting for the morning he would be awoken by guards, dragging him to the foot of the king while he ordered his death. 

The brit tugged on the other’s arm, trying to hold him up. Ray didn’t seem to want to walk on his own, so Gavin practically had to drag the other man to the location he was trying to get to. It was like dragging a life sized puppet stuffed with potatoes, but maybe not quite as heavy. Flour might be a better comparison.

When Gavin finally stopped, Ray looked at where they had ended up. Standing tall and proud in front of him were the Garden doors.The brown haired man pushed Ray forward, opening the doors and pushing him through. Ray stumbled as he was pushed through large doors, about to snap at the other only to freeze in his spot. He was finally in the garden, but it was far from what he remembered. The garden was a mess. He remembered seeing it when the raid was happening. He had told Michael and Gavin he wanted to get inside and see how Ryan was acting before he walked back in and the attack was a perfect distraction. He would have preferred to sneak in and talk to Ryan privately, but he had been caught when the raid had ended earlier than expected. The garden felt like it was the gloomiest place in the castle. There were dead bushes, bushes with no more leaves and dying, dead plants. Vines grew in multiple places, and it all around looked uncared for. Why did he have to run? Why didn't he just talk with Ryan and tell him what was going on?

Gavin looked at Ray with worried eyes as the male seemed to become more like a zombie, walking around the garden that he so often cared for. When Ray looked at him, sad and confused, Gavin motioned for him to follow behind him. Ray slowly walked over to him, carefully walking around the centerpiece and over to the lad. He walked over and stopped, feeling his heart clench at the archway that led to another section of the garden. He remembered vividly. The beautiful bushes that framed the area, the rose bush right in the center surrounded by stone benches that Ryan would usually sit to watch Ray attend the garden. A smile graced the boy’s face as he remembered when Ryan had made one the servants a gardener and Ray removed the man from the job, getting mad at Ryan for letting someone else touch his precious garden. He could almost hear Ryan’s laugh, scolding him for working on something so small when they were supposed to be making bigger decisions. That didn’t stop Ryan from skipping his duties to chase Ray into the garden and lounging around with the other while Ray tended the roses. A tear slipped down his face at the fond memory.

Once Ray was through the archway, Gavin grinned. Sitting in the middle was the Rose bush Ray and Ryan had planted on the day of Ray’s ceremony. Ryan had always called Ray his rose, and the bush had been Ryan’s gift to him on the day he was crowned the second king, or queen as some teased him. Surrounding it, the Garden had been decently taken care of. There were a few weeds, but other than that, there were flowers and a few plants that had survived, most of them being the plant's Ray had shown Ryan how to care for. Out of all the plants surrounding the area, the rose bush was the most cared for, and anyone could tell by the way it was trimmed and the bright red petals of each rose. In the setting sun, the rose bush looked like it was on fire, and it looked like the life of the entire garden. Ray’s couldn’t breathe as he looked upon his treasure, still sitting there. The place he and Ryan said was heaven on earth was not dead. It was still sitting in front of him. If this was still standing amongst the death of the rest of the garden, that meant the older man had tended to it. That Ryan, the sweet man that would lay in the grass while he worked, that man was still inside somewhere.

Gavin’s grin dimmed down into a smile as he looked at Ray. He stepped into his friend’s view, catching his attention. “Me and Michael were trying to sneak away for a little and we happened to see this part of the garden. We remembered having to chase you and Ryan out of here to get some work done. It seems like you weren’t the only one to treasure the garden.” Gavin examined the rose bush. Tears again began to stream down Ray’s face. Before he could think his feet moved on their own. 

“Seems like the king took extra care of this one though. Must have been pretty imp-” He turned around to address Ray once again, but the other was no longer around him. He sighed and shook his head, grinning. He silently blamed Michael for picking up such a complicated fellow, but Gavin couldn’t complain too much, since he himself was in love with the most complicated man on the planet. He turned back to the rose bush and chuckled. “Oh Ray, You’re a bloody mess.”

Ray bolted past guards ignoring their surprised yelps and confused looks. He sped up when he saw the doors that lead to Ryans room. He ran past Geoff, who was giving him an amused grin, but not stopping him. He pushed through the door, rushing to the side of the bed where the injured king lie. He threw himself at him, somewhat mindful of the wound on his stomach. He nuzzled into the larger man's chest, tears completely streaming down his face


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING. Don't like, don't read. 
> 
> Crys: I totally wrote the smut scene because Sky gets too embarrassed to do it. I hope there's enough fluff and smut in this chapter for you.  
> yay, happy ending for Ryan and Ray. Too bad this isn't the ending. We're just getting started.  
> Sky: I can read smut for days, can't write it to save my life. Not my fault.

Ryan had been reading over a few papers, briefly skimming over them before tossing them into a pile. Since he couldn’t go to court, he ordered for everything to be written down on paper and he would look over it, just as if he were still listening to complaints and requests. He rested his hand on his stomach, something that had become a habit over the last few days. Glancing to the table next to him, he scowled at the cup of medicine that he was given by one of the servants. It was the recipe that Ray had given them for him to drink. The first few times he had drank it with little to no complaints, but for some reason, he didn’t want to drink it today. he felt fine and didn’t understand why he had to continue to down the horrid liquid. He put down the document he was currently holding and picked up the glass, swishing the liquid around a little bit before setting it down again, deciding against doing work and “taking his medicine”. Ryan stood up and walked carefully to the table across the room, resting his hands on the surface and touching his still sore skin. He tossed the papers on the surface before making his way back to his bed. He made himself comfortable and laid there, staring at the cup for a few minutes, thinking about Ray and how he had spent so much time learning herbs and healing techniques. The amount of time, effort and money the two of them had put into Ray learning everything he knew now at the time had been just a wasted penny in Ryan’s opinion. Now, he was grateful for every second and coin put into the knowledge. Knowing it was Ray who made it for him made him want to drink it, but at the same time, it made him want to ignore it. 

Finally making a decision, Ryan had picked up the cup, bringing it to his lips to drink it and only to choke on it when the doors slammed open, the liquid spilling out of his mouth and onto his bed sheets as he tried to clear his airway, the cup falling from his hand to the floor. He didn’t see much, other than a blur, and raised his arms to defend himself before he grunted and hissed in pain, feeling someone curl themselves into him. He shifted so that his wound wasn’t being touched and looked down, taking note of brown hair nuzzled into his stomach. He felt warmth through his clothes, getting the fabric wet. Instantly he felt annoyance that his stitches had probably ripped until he heard a gentle sob. Looking down in shock he realized that the warmth wasn’t over his wound, it was over the area Ray’s face was pressed. Guilt washed through him as he touched the man’s hair. He played with the strands in attempt to calm the other down. 

“Oh, my sweet Rose. What is it that has you so worked up?” He questioned. He couldn’t bring himself to be angry at the other, especially since he was in his arms and seeking his comfort. This was what Ryan wanted. To hold Ray in his arms and comfort the other. He wanted to question Ray. Instead, Ryan just wrapped himself around his small lover, continuing to play with the soft strands of hair. “Now now, There’s no need for those tears. Come. Tell me what’s causing you to shed such things onto such a pretty face?” He questioned. 

“I’m so sorry Ryan…Sorry for how I’ve been acting... I-I saw the rose bush…” Ray choked out, clinging to the other more. “I miss you…I should have talked to you instead of running. But I don’t want to be just something to show your status…”

Ryan gently shifted, hissing at his wounds before tilting the hispanics head towards him. He looked at the tear streaked face for a few moments before leaning down and pressing his lips to the other man’s. Ray flinched, but didn’t break the kiss, enjoying the feel of Ryan’s lips on his own. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in so long, and in this moment, it just felt so right. Just that touch alone made him feel a thousand pounds lighter. When they pulled apart, Ray moved his head to rest on Ryan's chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart. He never wanted to lose this again, this was what he believed to be most important to him. His hands reached up and cupped the face of his king, his love,his life. After a brief moment, Ryan pulled back and sighed gently.  
“Ray, I’ve loved you since before I was a king. You’ve owned my heart for as long as I’ve known you.” Ryan whispered, gently stroking the dark locks from the tanned face. “My status means nothing to me, and your love means so much more than what the kingdom thinks of me.” He scoffed slightly. “I crowned a _man_ as my partner, knowing I’d never get an heir, which caused an uproar at the beginning, but that never stopped me.”

“I always have always felt guilty, for not being able to provide you with an heir.” Ray murmured, looking down at where his hand was resting on the other’s shoulder. “You could easily find you a woman of royalty and have a child that could one day take the throne. That thought alone scared me…” 

Ryan shifted them so that Ray was more comfortably in his lap, and not pressed against his wound as harshly. Ray allowed Ryan to shift him, curling in closer to the older man's warmth. He buried his face into Ryan's neck, breathing in the comforting scent. He really was starting to wonder why he even left this in the first place. Ryan brushed his hand down the other’s back in a soothing manner, nuzzling his nose into the locks that smelled so much like Ray. His hands rested around his waist and he placed butterfly kisses along his neck and shoulders. This felt so normal. His heart felt so warm, and Ray was bathing in the attention. The male could feel himself getting worked up with the way Ryan was lavishing him with attention, the King’s words washing over him like a warm blanket. He felt himself shiver as the other continued to speak, his low voice causing his body to react and grow warmer. “You’ve never been a thing of Status, but a thing of strength. I told Geoff when I took his crown that you’d rule by my side. Of course he never cared. But you, my love. I’ve been after you since you picked my pocket that first time and failed. King or servant, you were going to be mine. I was sure of it.” 

Another sigh escaped the gent’s lips. “As for your running away, There were riots going on, Ray. I knew about them, the court knew about them. you knew nothing of them. Of course, I kept it that way. I didn’t want you to have to worry. I told you that they were nothing to worry about and I kept you within the castle. I assured you that we would go out and travel once things were situated only because I wanted you safe from harm's way.” He rolled his eyes. “You never listened to me before, and I’m not sure why I expected you to listen to me this time, but I had hoped. Leave it to me to underestimate you.” 

Ray sat up quickly, wide eyes staring at the other. “Why did you never tell me that?!” He snapped, glaring at the other. “I am your queen, I have a right to know about it. I would have waited if I would have known, I would have stayed and helped you.” Ray bit his bottom lip to stop himself. He didn’t want to make the other upset. The look Ryan was giving him suggested that he was slowly getting there. “I do listen to you, Ryan, but you weren't telling me everything. How can you expect me to listen when I don’t know anything.” 

“First of all, you’re not my queen. At least not right now you’re not. Honestly, I’m not sure quite yet what you are to me. Secondly, you were never one to listen to me anyways. A rebel at heart. It was a good and bad quality of yours, Ray.”

Ray scowled at him. “Yeah? You’ve got a handful of annoying qualities as well. Don’t make me get started on those.” He grumbled.

Ryan pushed Ray off and stood, holding his stomach as he walked to his dresser. The boy remained quiet as he was removed from his lovers lap, watching with curious eyes as he walked over to the dresser, picking up something. Ray nearly jumped off the bed when he saw what the other was holding. It was a necklace that his father had given him, something he held very close to his heart. When he, Michael and Gavin had stopped to rest, Ray realized he had lost it. He had felt like his life was over, the only thing besides Ryan he held close to his heart was gone. “This was all we found on the body they brought to me. I was sure that you were gone and I’d never get the chance to see you again. I couldn't stand the thought.”

“Someone must of picked it up hoping for money. I thought I would never see it again.” The lad said in awe, reaching out and taking the necklace. He touched it to his chest and smiled as he put it on himself. After a moment of feeling in peace Ray sighed, crossing his legs on the bed. He opened his mouth to speak before being cut off.

“So many restless nights, wishing you were in my arms again, so that I could tell you how much I loved you and needed you in my life. So many people telling me to give up, that you were dead and gone. Geoff believed in me. He believed that you were still alive. Even he tried to get me to move on, but I refused.” 

“Ryan I never meant for any of this. Never for you to think I was dead, to go so many nights laying awake. I need you too, and I never realized how much until after I ran. I’m glad you didn’t give up on me.”

Ryan turned and grabbed the box that Michael and Gavin had brought to him and opened it. Ray glanced up when he heard Ryan grab something else, a blush blooming on his face when he saw the box Gavin and Michael had giving to the king.There were several treasures inside. It was obvious that Ray had gone through their jewels. He tried to remember what he had found missing as he poured the contents onto the table. He slipped out one of the rings that was inside. A smile crossed his lips as he sat down in a nearby chair. “you stole this. All this time and you were the one holding my ring.” A dark laugh left his lips as he turned to Ray. Ray hurried to make excuses as the silver ring was pulled out. He had found it one day and fell in love at first sight. He figured it was Ryan's, but didn't want to ask the other what it was. So he just took it, hiding it away. The other never mentioned it, so he figured it wasn't that big of a deal. “This was supposed to be our wedding ring.” he announced, holding up the silver band with the blue jewel on it. “I was going to put this on your finger and tell the entire kingdom you swore in sickness and in health to love me. My mother gave it to me when I was younger, and I always imagined what you would look like wearing it.”

“What? You mean that is…” He trailed off as his stomach flipped. “I fell in love with the ring as soon as I saw it, I had to have it.” The boy whispered, shock on his face. 

“Petty thief.” Ryan teased, leaning in and pressing his lips once again to the other’s. 

“I’m no petty thief. I learned from the best. But what can I say, old habits die hard.” Ray laughed softly, leaning into the kiss. He felt Ryan grab his hands and felt the cool feeling of the ring between their joined hands. Ray looked down as Ryan slipped the ring onto his finger, his face heating up. 

“Be my queen. Not for the social status, not for the strength of the kingdom, but for my strength. For the sake that I need you by my side. If I must marry you to get you to stop leaving me, then I will. If I have to keep you in that cellar to keep you by my side, then I will. I’ll walk the world with you, just please, don’t leave me alone again.” He whispered, holding Ray’s hands in his own and sitting next to the other on the bed.

“I’m done running. I was scared of losing you, of falling so hard for you. Never have I felt for anyone else what I feel for you, and I was scared. But now I know that I was only being childish. I will rule this kingdom by your side. If need be, I will marry you. I want to live by your side, spend my days next to you. I will bring the garden back to what it was, bring back the sanctuary we both shared.” Ray smiled sadly, one hand coming up to rest on the older man's cheek, thumb brushing a tear away. “I’m so sorry I had to put you through that. I swear I will never do that to you again. I am yours forever and always. I will stand by you no matter what happens.” The words slipped so easily out of his mouth. His smile brightened when he saw the smile on Ryans face, the one that he fell for. The man in front of him was not the mad king that had been ruling for so long, but the sweet man he had met long ago. 

“I treasured your rose bush, and your flowers. The rest of the garden was too big for one man to handle, especially one who had little experience in the first place. But I made sure to tend to your rose bush. After all, my queen always looked good in reds. you should have seen your funeral. Had it not been so upsetting, it would have been beautiful, bathed in reds and roses.” A tear slid down Ryan’s eye. “Please. If I die, I want to know that you agreed to be mine. I want to grow old with you and watch the world before us crumble, succeed, and turn against itself.” He smiled that cheeky smile that Ray loved of his before he became king. “Whatever happened to the R&R Connection? Did it finally get some brakes?” He teased, his blue eyes brighter than they used to be. 

“There are no breaks, not now not ever. We just got derailed for a bit, but we are fine now…right?” He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feel of the closeness.

Ryan hummed, closing his eyes and making himself comfortable against the other. He felt a dull throb in his abdomen that caused him to groan gently. He tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling and bathe in his moment with Ray, but it was obvious that the smaller male had noticed as he pushed Ryan to lay back on the bed. As carefully as Ray could he removed the man’s shirt without tugging on the dressings, Ryan assisting him in doing so. He made quick work at unwrapping the bandages and checking out the wounds against the kings protest. Ryan flinched as Ray touched the slowly healing wound and leaned himself down to caress the skin around it carefully with his lips. Just as quickly as he did the action, he pulled away and turned to stand. He walked to a nearby table that was riddled with medical supplies from the servants who tried to assist the king and picked up some cream before walking back to Ryan. The King gave him a look begging him not to mess with the wound, but Ray ignored him, getting a good amount onto his hands and placing it on the damaged skin. Ryan yelped slightly before biting his tongue and glaring at the other who was looking at him with a smirk on his face. Normally, Ryan would have claimed the look as Ray enjoying his pain, but with what had just happened and the way Ray was looking him over The king wasn't sure if he should be worried or if he should be aroused by the sight, but knowing his lover as well as he did, he knew he should have a balanced mix of both. 

"What are you planning, Rose?" He questioned, his voice unsure. 

"How rude, Rye. Assuming that I'm planning something when I'm merely trying to tend to your wounds." Ray moved to grab more gauze and wrap before turning back to the man on the bed. He climbed onto the bed with the other, his leg pressing into the king's groin, straddling the man. Ryan felt his breath hitch at the feeling before hissing as Ray started wrapping his wound, his hips shifting to press harder into the blonds leg as he wrapped the gauze to the others skin. Ray made sure it was tied and secure before rolling his hips against the other. 

"You're teasing me." Ryan muttered, finding it harder to breathe. He watched as Ray pulled off his shirt, standing up and untying his pants, but not quite dropping them yet. 

"You're catching on." Ray whispered, his lips carefully trailing along Ryan’s neck before sliding down and adding a path of kisses to Ryan's stomach. Ray’s hands roamed lower, pressing his hand into the larger man’s crotch. Ryan choked back a moan as the smaller man squeezed gently. Ryan reached his hand down, trying to swat the other away. The last thing Ryan wanted to do was to engage in something sexual and have to explain to the doctor that he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants. However, he didn’t get there in time as the smaller man pulled on his trousers, exposing this hardening cock. The way Ray looked at it made the half erect penis harden just a little more, a small drip of precum dribbling out of the tip. He watched the grin spread across the other’s face as he leaned in and licked from the base to the tip teasingly, causing Ryan’s hand to grip the sheets, his other hand gently resting on the dark mop of hair. Ray sucked gently on the tip, lapping up each bead that Ryan produced. He watched as Ray played with him a little bit, licking him as if he were a Popsicle that was going to melt. His hand squeezed the base as his mouth continued to tease the tip, leaving butterfly kisses along the shaft. One hand found its way to his balls, rolling them carefully and making Ryan let out a long groan. Finally, after some whining and pleading with his eyes he finally felt relief as Ray slid his mouth onto his erection. A whimper escaped his lips and he felt himself sigh in content as Ray started bobbing his head. Ryan felt himself shiver, and wanted nothing more than to press himself into Ray’s mouth, but the little movement caused a hiss to escape his lips, resulting in Ray pulling off and giving Ryan a stern look.

“Don’t worry about moving. I’ll handle everything, okay?”

Ryan opened his mouth to protest, but the look Ray gave him told him that if he uttered a word that the smaller man would quit. He stood up and removed his pants and boxers before pulling off the rest of Ryan’s clothes. Ray didn’t know it, but he had Ryan wrapped around his little finger. Whenever Ray demanded something, Ryan always made sure that everyone complied. So the fact that Ray was demanding control, Ryan wanted nothing more than to give him the control he was asking for. He leaned his head back and groaned again as lips once again wrapped themselves around his swollen shaft. His breath came out in sharp pants and a deep moan left his lips as the other bobbed his head a few more times before finally lifting off. When Ryan focused on what Ray was doing he threw his head back and groaned again. Ray was three fingers deep inside himself, rocking on his own fingers and mewling like a whore seeking attention. Ryan reached his hand down to assist the other, but his hand was quickly shooed away. The smaller man’s cock was hard and starring Ryan in the face and the sandy blond reached down and grabbed the slick erection and pumped it a few times. Ray gasped and mewled a little louder, rocking his hips between his fingers and Ryan’s hand, his hips twitching as he got closer and closer. 

“R-Rye. I’m going to-”

“Come for me Rose. Show me how pretty you are when you’re falling apart.” He said, his voice a demanding growl that made a shiver run through the smaller man as thick ropes coated Ryan’s hand and his exposed stomach. The delighted squeal that came from the smaller man made more of Ryan’s blood rush south. He made sure to give the other a squeeze before pulling back and licking his hand, keeping eye contact with Ray as he did so.

Ray shuddered out a moan as he slumped forward a little bit, pulling his fingers out and nuzzling himself into Ryan as he came down from his high. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Ryan’s, tasting himself in the other’s mouth, unable to help the moan of pleasure. He hated the taste of his own seed, but mixed with the taste of Ryan made it almost addictive. Ryan couldn’t keep his hands still, his hands gripping the other’s ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh before running up the smaller man’s sides. Ray continued to shiver at the feeling of Ryan’s touches. After a moment of bathing in the other’s touch he sat up and grabbed the King’s cock, stroking it a few times before shifting just enough for the tip to be pushing inside of him. Ray groaned at the feeling of being stretched. It had been a very long time since he had done this, and he forgot just how thick Ryan was. 

Slowly, he lowered himself onto the thick shaft. The feeling burned a little bit, but as Ray worked the other inch by inch into himself he slowly felt the burn turn into a dull ache. Ryan looked in pure bliss. His eyes were squinted, his hands on the other’s hips, both for a small sense of control, but mostly because he wasn’t sure where else to put them. His back rested comfortably on the bed beneath him, but he wanted to sit up and thrust himself into Ray, forcing the other to fully take him. After a few minutes, Ryan finally bottomed out and Ray had to let himself adjust. Ryan made sure to hold him in place to make sure he didn’t hurt himself. After a minute Ray lifted up just a little bit before slamming back down, causing a high pitched cry to emit from his mouth and a shiver to run through his body. He felt like he could release again just from that, but carefully he positioned himself over top of his lover and started a slow grinding pace. 

Ryan watched with awe as Ray rode him. He watched the other roll his hips before finally lifting himself off and dropping himself back down. With each thrust down, Ryan would lift his hips to angle himself in search of that sweet spot. When Ray’s cries turned higher and Ray leaned forwards, catching himself on Ryan’s chest Ryan felt himself grin. He had found it. He thrusted his hips up and Ray mewled as the blond took control of the pace. Not paying anymore attention to the wound on his stomach, Ryan sat up. He grabbed Ray’s hips with both hands as he thrusted up harder with each hit, pulling Ray down and making a wet slap resonate in the room. Ray’s cries got louder with each successful hit to his prostate and blunt nails dug themselves into his chest as Ray tried to anchor himself. He looked as if he was losing his mind with pleasure.

“Rye. Oh fuck Ryan, Harder.” He cried, trying to thrust down in time with Ryan’s thrusts. The older gent’s hand reached around and stroked Ray’s cock in fast jerks until Ray was a blabbering mess, telling Ryan about how much he loved him and begging for him to fuck him. 

“Who do you belong to Ray?” Ryan asked, squeezing the base of the other’s cock. 

“Y-you. Ryan I’m yours. My body and soul. Please let me come.”

“Why would you leave your king when I can do this to you.” He demanded, squeezing to prevent the other from finding his release. He could feel the sensation in his own belly and he tried to hold back to make sure that Ray answered his questions before he gave him what he wanted. 

Tears welled up in the other’s eyes from neglect of his release. “Please Ryan. I’ll never leave you again. Please Please Please let me come. I’ll never leave you when you fuck me like this.” He begged.

Ryan smirked and let go, pumping him a few more times that was soon followed by more white ropes to cover his body and splash onto Ray’s own stomach as he screamed out his orgasm. Ryan wasn’t far behind, thrusting a few more times before dumping his load inside the tight heat that squeezed around him. Ray’s eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth was open as he rocked out both their orgasms, his hips rolling lazily. 

Ryan grabbed Ray, rolling them so that the smaller male was laying on his side. He made himself situated before reaching over and grabbing the younger man’s shirt and wiping them up before tossing it back to the floor. Ray yawned before pulling himself closer to Ryan, his hand resting on his chest and his head laying in the crook of his neck. As soon as he felt arms wrap around him, he blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan sat up carefully , looking down at the sleeping form next to him. His hands gently ran through chocolate locks and a smile slipped past his lips. This was what he missed. He missed waking up to Ray. He let his hand ghost down the other’s bare side before pulling himself away from his sleeping lover. He touched his bandages on his stomach and groaned, feeling like he might have worked himself a little too hard last night. He took them off carefully, inspecting the healing skin. They were going to remove the stitches soon since the skin was starting to heal, but the skin would tear again if he wasn’t careful. He was already pushing it with his actions as of the previous night, but he didn’t care He let out a yawn as he slid carefully out of bed, his body telling him to just lay back down with the boy. He opened the door to the bathroom and made his way towards the water basin, stepping over anfdand running some of it over his face and body in attempt to clean up a little. He couldn’t help but to feel like things were back to normal. Ray was once again warming his bed, he felt like his Queen had come running back to him, but there was this small ache in his stomach that told him nothing was quite the same. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he finished his shower and walked back into the room, smiling as Ray had burrowed himself into the warmth since the absence of Ryan. The older man wrapped more gauze around his stomach before putting on a fitting black shirt and a loose fitting pair of pants. He picked up a mask and tucked it in his trousers before turning towards the door and stepping outside. 

Geoff was leaning against the door, looking a little tired himself. His shift was almost over and Jack was about to come and take over soon. He looked up as the door opened and Ryan stepped out in his street clothes. “I don’t even think so. You’re not running the street injured and this late at night. Do it on Jack’s shift but not on mine.”

Ryan frowned at him, rolling his eyes and walking past the male. “I’m the king. I do what I please.”

“Obviously. Is Ray still any good in bed?” Geoff asked lightly, a small grin on his face. Ryan felt his own face heat up a little.

“You jerk off listening to us?”

“It’s hard not to.”

Ryan laughed a little. “I’ll be back in an hour. Two hours latest. It’ll just be a casual stroll. Keeps me sane” He promised, walking past the gent and towards the doorway. 

Geoff scoffed and made himself comfortable by the door, closing his eyes briefly. He wished Jack would get here soon so that he could report to the other and go to bed. A small part of him wished he didn’t pass the crown just to become a guard for a difficult man, but the rest of him respected Ryan as a king more than he would have respected himself. 

Ryan walked down the hall, nodding to the guards as he made his way towards the exit of the castle. He greeted the men on guard outside, asking them to make sure nobody else enters or leaves the castle until he returns. 

 

“Going for another stroll, my king?”

“Naturally.” Ryan replied with a grin on his face. 

“It’s a quiet night, tonight.” The man replied to him.

“That it is.” The king responded, making his way towards the town, tugging the mask onto his face. Most people were asleep, but there was still a handful of people on the streets and Ryan wasn’t in the mood to be recognized. Some of them were prostitutes and men taking the girls home with them behind the backs of their wives. Others were more than likely slave owners, out looking for people to catch and sell. However, Ryan knew best that the majority were those he had once associated himself with. The people of the black market worked wonders during the night times. Ryan ignored the women as they tried to grab his arm and cling to him, begging him to take them home for the night. Slave owners didn’t dare cross him as he glared at them with a threatening look. He fit right in with the men of the market, some of them wearing masks and hoods to cover their own faces. Ryan’s was old and worn, looking almost like a skull on top of his head. It was his favorite to wear on nights he went out. 

He took a deep breath of fresh air, enjoying the time he got to spend in the town not being ‘Ryan the King’ but being ‘Ryan of the past’. He stopped in front of a man who was selling drugs to a woman, curious as to what he had before continuing on his way. He passed by a few others doing similar deals, but he didn’t stop to look like he normally would. He had promised Geoff one hour and he didn’t have much time to waste. He heard some men laughing in an alleyway. He thought about walking past, but his curiosity got the better of him. Stopping and looking down the dark alleyway, he could barely make out three men hovering over what seemed to be a pile of trash. His ears picked up the whining and he wondered if it was an animal they were looking at. When his eyes landed on what they crowding, he instantly felt his heart freeze up in realization. Several thoughts ran through his head, and he thought about walking away, but one particular thought crossed his mind that made him step in and approach the three. 

“You could make such a profit on this..”

“I could. Couldn’t I?”

“Or you could walk away and nobody will get hurt.” Ryan’s threatening voice caused the men to turn towards him. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Like I said. Walk away from it and nobody will get hurt.”

“Like I’m going to listen to you. Who do you think you are coming in here and trying to tell me what to do? Why don’t you go back to where you came from?” The bigger man spat. The other two slowly started to circle him, but Ryan wasn’t too concerned. If you took out one the others would run with their tails between their legs. He raised his fist to swing at Ryan, but the king was faster, whipping out a blade and cutting across the other’s chest. He didn’t slice him open like he could have, just left a scratch. He heard the man howl in pain as he stumbled backwards, falling over the pile of trash. A loud scream broke into the calm night, startling the other two men. Ryan flinched at the loud noise and glanced at the mouth of the alleyway, curious if people would come see what was going on. Ryan felt startled as two pairs of hands grabbed him, shoving him against the brick wall, scraping his arms. He groaned, ducking as he saw a fist come at his face. The sickening crack of bone against brick made him cringe. He kicked the other’s leg, making him drop to the ground before pulling his own fist back and making a solid connection with the guy’s jaw. The other man managed to land a blow on the side of Ryan’s face, the gent biting his lip by accident. He tasted blood and felt annoyance rise up. How was he going to explain this when he got back? He dodged the next swing, but misstepped, causing him to trip over the man on the ground and fall backwards. He took advantage and kicked the man above him in the stomach, flipping him over himself and against the ground. It seemed that the first man had run off, and when the other two noticed, they stumbled away as well, promising Ryan that if they found him again, he’d regret ever messing with him. 

Ryan put his hand on his stomach and groaned. He had already pushed it once that night sleeping with Ray. There was no way he hadn’t ripped skin with all of what just happened. He bent over and picked up the bundle, cradling it to him with one arm, the other holding his stomach, and turning back towards the castle. He looked at it and smiled softly. This was exactly what he needed. He just hoped Ray wouldn’t kill him for it. 

\----------

Ray sighed, curling deeper into the warm sheets. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept in such a warm place. The sound of something shuffling around caused him to creak open an eye. He yawned, sitting up so that the blanket pooled around his waist.

“Ryan?” He asked, rubbing his eyes to try and wake up. He jumped when the door to the room swung open, revealing a rather flustered Jack. The older knight scanned the room, mouth opening to say something, until his eyes landed on the lad sitting in the bed. Both men stared at each with wide eyes, Ray reaching down and grabbing the blanket to cover his bare chest. Great. He wondered how Jack felt about this. He felt his face instantly flushed red.

Jack quickly straightened up and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry to just barge in, Ray. I was wondering if the King was in here.” The knight said, glancing around the room more. Ray shot him a confused look, relaxing slightly.

“Ryan? He got up a bit ago, but I thought he was with all of you…” Panic flooded over him, trying to remember if Ryan had said anything before leaving. He had woke up just enough to curl up more into the blankets and watch the gent leave but was too tired to really pay much attention.. “Did you ask Geoff?” As if to answer, a soft snore came from behind the knight. Jack sighed, glancing over his shoulder.

“I would but when I can up to trade places with Geoff, I found him sleeping. It didn’t look like he had been asleep long and I let him sleep since he hasn't had that much luck with it lately. Well when Ryan didn't come out at his normal time, I panicked and tried to wake him up. You know how Geoff is when it comes to waking up.” Jack laughed lightly, running hand through his hair. Ray sighed, falling back so he layed on his back. He raised his arm up, waving his hand for Jack to leave. 

“Go wake up Geoff, and I’ll be out there in a second.” He sighed, sitting up again once he heard the large door close, his face still red with embarrassment. He slipped out of the large bed, and made his way the bathroom. He quickly washed himself up, not really taking the time to clean completely but enough time to clean the mess Ryan had left between his thighs. He quickly dried off, grabbing his clothing from the floor and dressing. He glanced over to the larger dresser that he knew his clothing was. He considered going over and changing out of his prisoner clothes. But a feeling told him not to go near it, scared to see if all his belongings had been thrown out after his fake death.

Ray pulled the door open, walking over to where Jack was shaking a still knocked out Geoff. He stood back slightly, watching as the older gent begin to wake. When Geoff opened his eyes again, he was met with a face full of Jack and Ray. He rubbed his eyes carefully and looked around to figure out where he was and why his ass hurt so much. The smaller male looked at him almost worried and Geoff opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but Jack put a hand on his shoulder. “Where’s Ryan?” He asked. 

“He, um.. He went out.” Geoff muttered, trying to make sense of what was going on. “Said he’d be back in an hour.”

“When was this?”

“When you were supposed to start your shift. What’s going on?” He asked. 

“Geoff, I’ve been here for a few hours. it’s sunrise now. Ryan is usually awake at this point. So I went to check on him and he wasn’t there”

Geoff sat up straight and gasped, looking around. His chest tightened as he tried to get up. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Because you’re a pain in the ass to wake up once you’ve fallen asleep.”

“We have to find Ryan.”

Panic completely set in Ray’s chest as they all realized that nobody knew where the king was. What if someone found out about what had happened last night? He technically was still a prisoner of the king, meant to be locked up and humiliated. What if Ryan had another assassination attempt on him? He pushed those thoughts back, not really in the mood to deal with them right now. It wasn’t the time. Ray followed the older men as they both started away from the king’s chambers, almost running into their backs when they stopped. He looked around the knights, seeing his close friend. If he wasn't in the middle of having a panic attack he would have waved and smiled at the other. 

Gavin was walking down the hall with a bowl of water, looking at the three a little confused. “Is everything okay?”

Geoff looked at Gavin in a panic. “King Ryan never came back last night. We have to send out a search party.”

Gavin looked more confused than before. “King Ryan is inside the castle though. I just saw him earlier this morning. That's why I was coming to check on you, Ray.”

“He left for town earlier today.” Geoff argued, unsure how early Gavin was talking.

“Gavin, do you know where Ryan is? Where is he?” Ray quickly asked, moving around the two men and walking up to Gavin. He really hoped the older lad was being serious and not mixing anything up. When Gavin motioned for them to follow, none of them questioned. The foreign man shifted the bowl in his hands and moved past the dining hall, the garden and the courtroom. He took them down to the servants quarters, Ray raising an eyebrow as they entered the quarters. Once the group was at the room Ray knew belonged to Michael and Gavin, the other lad knocked on the door. Gavin waited for the door to open, telling the rest to wait there and leaving the door open. Michael was sitting in a chair across from the bed as Gavin put the bowl on the table. He put a hand on Michael’s shoulder, the man looking completely dazed.

“How is he?”

“He’s doing pretty well. it’s obvious he’s tired. He’s been up all night.”

“Of course. Leave it to the King to do something difficult on himself.”

“You’re no better.”

“Gavin what are we doing down here? Why on earth would the king be down here?” Ray questioned, glaring at the back of the lads head. 

Gavin leaned over and kissed Michael’s cheek before stepping aside and showing everyone else into the room. 

On the bed was Ryan, curled around a tiny child and sound asleep. The small male was no bigger than Ryan’s arm which was cradling the child to his chest. The small boy had dark hair and his eyes were closed as if he hadn’t slept well and was scrunching his eyes in hopes to sleep. The child opened his eyes to reveal stormy blue eyes as he tried his best to look around the room before letting out a small whine that soon erupted into a loud cry. Ryan stirred from his sleep, groaning as he sat up slowly, pulling the baby to his chest and rocking him while almost begging him to go back to sleep. When his eyes focused He looked to Gavin and Michael, ordering them to get the baby food before turning towards Ray, Jack and Geoff. He gave Geoff an apologetic look. “I was back on time.” He promised. 

Brown eyes widened when he stepped into the room. If the other men had not been around he probably would have cried in relief at the king’s safety, but he was too dazed from the scene in front of him. He moved until he was right next to the bed, studying the small baby in his lovers arms. As the baby cried he just stood there, mouth slightly open and eyes wide, as he tried to understand what was going on. Ray glanced back to the other men, who had the same look as he imagined he did. 

Ryan turned to Ray, a soft smile on his face. “Look, my love. I think I found us an heir.” 

A blush covered his face as he looked back to his lover, brain completely stopping at the others words. An heir? Was he being serious? Could they even do that? Without really thinking he said what first came to his mind.

“For the love of god Ryan, please tell me you didn't kidnap that baby…” When he looked at the infant's face, jealousy hit him. The child had the same eyes as Ryan, he could see some similarities. “Did...did you sleep with someone while I was gone…? Have you been hiding him this entire time?” Ray didn't want to believe his thoughts, not after they had just made up the night before. He started to doubt what had happened the previous night. Maybe it was just stress relief for Ryan. He felt his heart ache. He hoped that wasn’t the case.

Confusion overtook Ryan’s face at the question, offence and uncertainty in his voice. “Kidnap a baby? Sleeping with someone else? Ray, what the hell are you talking about?” He sat up and handed the baby to Michael who took it a little unsure of what to do. Ray watched with skeptical eyes as Ryan handed the baby to the other lads. He took a timid step back when Ryan took a step towards him, wanting to avoid the other until he got an answer. As soon as he was back in the room Gavin instantly jumped the chance to coo over the baby but avoided Michael’s attempts to hand the small boy over, telling the other it was a good experience for him.

“I did run… I guess I could understand you sleeping with a woman who you knew would stay by your side.” 

Ryan stood up and put his hands on his lover’s cheeks, leaning in and pressing his lips to the other male’s. “My rose. I would never dream of taking another to bed. My heart belongs to you. I found this baby on the streets covered in a pile of trash. I couldn't bring myself to just walk away from the poor thing. So I picked him up. Also, if this woman was to stay by my side, where is she now?”

The lad let out a sigh, finally looking up at the king's face, something catching his eye as he looked the other over. He had some cuts on his hands, and some on his arms. Dark eyes looked between the baby and his lover, finally landing on the older mans face, realization and slight annoyance forming at the other. “So if it was just picking the child up, where did you get the cuts?”

He shrugged and winced a bit, giving a sheepish smile. “I may have also gotten into a minor fight over it, but it’s no big deal.” Ray’s unconvinced face made the king flinch a little and shrink 

“A minor fight? Ryan, you are still healing from being stabbed. You can’t just walk out and fight people as you wish.” He looked away, eyes falling on the child again. “If I had found out you died over a baby that nobody knows… I wouldn’t know what to do.” He looks back at the gent, glaring as his concern was brushed off. 

“The guy was going to pick him up and raise him as a servant. I have better plans for him so I fought the guy. Of course, he couldn’t see my face so I don’t think he realized he was fighting the king, but what can I say. I favor my mask when I go out.” He spared a glance up at Ray, who was still giving him an annoyed look. Another loud cry from the baby caused Ryan to sigh and take the child from the lads who were fighting over holding it. “You two are hopeless. I hope your relationship never escalates to the point of children.” he muttered. 

Ray shifted, watching Ryan take the baby and tend to it. As much as he had always dreamed of raising an heir, Ray had always been a bit nervous around children. When Ryan stepped closer to him he flinched away, hoping that Ryan wouldn’t make him hold it. 

“Takes a baby to raise a baby.” Gavin muttered before squawking when Ryan glared at him. 

“I’ll fry you like a bird and feed you to the dogs.” he threatened, earning another squawk from the boy and a protective growl from his curly haired lover. 

The king let out a chuckle as he walked over to the dresser. He grabbed a bottle of warmed milk that Gavin had brought earlier. Ryan hummed and tipped the bottle, placing it in the baby’s mouth and watching him suck on it for a little while. His eyes watched Ray who stood there unsure of what to do before he looked at Geoff and Jack who were talking amongst themselves in the corner. They waved him towards them and he stood up and handed the baby to Ray, making sure to show the other how to hold him and how to hold the bottle. 

The lads brown eyes widened as he was gently handed the small boy, being overly cautious as he followed Ryan's words of how to hold the child and bottle. He could feel himself shaking, extremely unsure about holding the child. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do if the baby started crying. Once he was feeding again, Ray shot his lover a confused look when the Gent started towards the door. Panic crossed his face. Where was Ryan going?!

“You take care of this. I have a few things I have to do. We are opening court back up tomorrow, so I’m going to need someone to take care of him. I might have to make a stop and get my dressings changed. I might have ripped at my stitches. ” He gave Jack and Geoff and apologetic grin as he walked out the doors, the two of them following him. “Oh, and Ray.” he turned and grinned at his dark haired lover. “He still needs a name. Consider this your new form of punishment. Don’t worry. Michael and Gav might help you. They might also make it worse. Good luck, love.”

“Ryan, you can’t just toss a baby at me then leave!” He snapped, turning to watch the other leave. “Are you being serious about this being an heir, or is this just a joke to you!? Do you even know how this works?!” Ray sighed as Ryan didn’t respond and the door closed shut, head dropping in defeat. He glanced over his shoulder as he felt someone place their hand there. Gavin smiled at the younger lad, holding his hands out for the baby. Ray gently handed the child over, feeling relieved and walking over to sit on the bed heavily. “Do you guys know what's going on?”

“He just showed up this morning, carrying that thing with him. They were both a mess so we cleaned him up and cleaned up the baby.” Michael shrugged, watching Gavin rock the baby slightly. “He was tired as hell and told Gavin and I to stand watch while he and the kid slept. He probably doesn’t even want the thing. Probably just felt bad for it.”

“Why would the king save a kid if he didn't want it?” Gavin asked, sitting next to Ray. “You always talked about a child, so why not take this while it's in front of you? We can help you name it, like the king said. I can help teach you how to handle it and care for it. There’s nothing to be scared of” He smiled, holding the small boy up in front of Rays face. Ray looked up to the baby's eyes, a faint smile on his lips as he took the baby from Gavins hold, listening to the instructions of how to handle him.

“Why do we have to help? It’s not our problem, I just want some damn sleep…” Michael growled, flopping onto the bed on Rays other side. Gavin reached behind the youngest lad, gently hitting his lover on the arm. 

“Stop being such a downer. The kid is adorable. Maybe this’ll be just the thing Ray needs in his life.” Gavin hissed, moving so was sitting back to look child. “So any name ideas?”

“I don’t know… James?” Michael grumbled into the bed sheets, before turning his head to glare at his lover. It was obvious Michael was tired. The boy was naturally angry, but he got worse when tired. 

“No, that's Ryan’s first name… and I don’t need two of them.” Ray sighed, studying the boy in his arms. 

“Well… what about Daniel? You can call him Dan for short.” Ray rolled his eyes, looking at the other man.

“Isn't Dan a guy crushed on way back, before Michael grew a pair and started courting you?” Gavin blushed, squawking out random words to try and change the subject. Ray laughed as Gavin turned away from him, murmuring about how much he hated Ray. Michael chuckled a bit at the memory, as well as the other’s reaction. Dark eyes locked with the blue ones of the boy in his arms. The baby reached is small arms up, hands grasping air as it reached for the lads face. He wondered how old the boy was. He couldn’t have been more than a few months, and looking at him he couldn’t understand why anyone would just leave him somewhere. Maybe it was fate? The dark haired male smiled, holding the boy closer to his body. He could definitely get used to this. 

“Hunter… I’m going to call him Hunter.” Ray said, smiling down to him. The boy cooed slightly, clapping his hands as if he agreed with the name choice.

“Sounds good.” Michael said, standing to stretch his arms. “Now Gavin and I are going to get some sleep. Maybe you should go tell Ryan your name choice and get out of our hair for a little while.” Ray nodded, standing to leave the room. He didn’t want to irritate Michael any more than Ryan obviously had. 

Ray walked up the stairs, away from the servant’s quarters and down the large hallways, his footsteps echoing in the abandoned area. Everyone was busy doing their normal daily tasks. He sighed, enjoying the peacefulness of nobody speaking to him or ordering him around. Since he had returned to the castel, it had almost seemed like it was impossible to get any silence. His steps slowly came to a halt as he realized the hall he had somehow directed himself to. It led to his personal chamber, one he kept most of his clothing and personal objects. He held Hunter closer to his chest, looking down as the boy whined slightly at the hold. Ray smiled slightly, before looking around for guards. He walked to the end of the hall and grabbed the door knob, quickly pulling it open just enough for him to slip through and close the door. 

He felt pressure lift off his chest as he saw that everything was still in its proper place. He placed Hunter down gently on his large bed, softly taking the baby's outstretched hand in his and kissing it. He made sure to place a pillow on each of Hunter’s sides to make sure he didn’t somehow roll off the bed. The brown haired lad turned to look at his closet, noticing that the door was slightly open. He raised an eyebrow, letting go of the child's hand and walking over to the door. He pulled it open, glancing inside to see his clothing was still all hung and organized. It was just the way he left it. He walked down the row of fabric, fingers brushing against the soft material. He stopped when he found a set clothing that he had favored during his royal times. Ray grabbed the clothing from the rack, looking over the elegant black, silver and red clothing. He smiled as he walked out, closing the door softly behind him. 

“Might as well take what I can get when I can, huh, Hunter?” He asked the baby as he laid the outfit out on the bed, glancing to make sure the child was fine before quickly changing. He slipped his prisoner clothing under the bed, before picking up Hunter once again.

“What do you think?” he asked the baby, holding him tightly to himself and looking in the mirror that was against the wall. He felt himself smile as he cradled the baby’s head to his chest. He felt like a queen again. He felt like the lover of the King, and it made him feel important. Ray kissed the child, deciding that he would have to make a note to get him some clothes. He went from prisoner, to servant, to lover, to caretaker of the king’s child. He felt satisfaction as he wormed his way back into Ryan’s heart. For now, he felt excitement boil in his chest. He wanted his king to know their son’s name. With that goal in mind, he set off to find the older man. He looked at the baby once again. “I promise to try and be a good parent. I’m not sure exactly how this is going to work, but I promise to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting now. Please let us know what you think~!


	10. Chapter 10

Ray made his way to Ryan's study, playing with the baby in his arms and smiling gently. He could feel the looks he was getting from people who happened to pass by, but he just ignored them. Just yesterday he was a servant, now today he felt like he was the queen again. He opened the door to the dining hall, taking note of Ryan sitting at the end of the table with papers around him. 

Ryan looked up from the table he was sitting at as the doors opened. In walked Ray, dressed in his more formal attires. Ryan gave him a small smile. “I see you’ve gone into your room and grabbed some of your robes.” The king looked at the small bundle in the other’s arms and hummed, reaching for the little lad.

“I noticed they were still all there, so I decided to change while I had the chance. Those other clothes itched like hell.” Ray laughed, handing Hunter over when Ryan reached for him. As soon as he was placed in Ryan’s arms, the man leaned his face in and nuzzled the child gently. Ray smiled as he watched Ryan interact with the boy, he had always imagined this in his head, and it was just as good as he thought. 

He looked back up at Ray and felt a slightly guilty grin on his face. Ray was finally showing the wear of many sleepless nights, the stress of a new baby probably not helping. He motioned for Ray to come closer and he pulled on the other’s robes to make him lean in. He captured his young lover’s lips and drew him into a slow kiss before pulling away. 

“You have no idea how much work I’m behind on.” He muttered, rocking the small child carefully. He looked down at the boy and hummed. “Honestly, when I saw him, I thought he looked a lot more like you than he did me. I wondered if maybe he was yours. I was going to demand answers of you, little rose. you’ll make a perfect mother, just as you make a perfect queen.” He teased gently. Ray looked a little unamused and Ryan felt a little bad, but at the same time he felt his heart swell. This was his family now. 

“Like I would sleep with someone else. He looks nothing like me.” He glared halfheartedly at Ryan. The blonde glanced at the papers on the table for a moment before standing up and putting his arm around the lad’s waist, pulling him closer and nipping at his ear.“And don’t call me a mother…” He whined, blushed as the other wrapped his arms around him and nipped at his ear. He raised an eyebrow as he was lead out of the room. 

“Don’t be so mad, love.” He whispered, pulling Ray with him towards their shared chambers. He opened the doors and led the sleepy male inside before closing them once again. Ryan led Ray to bed, the other slightly fighting him, complaining about how he wasn’t tired. 

“Ryan I’m fine. I don't need sleep. Come on, let me help you with your work, like I used to do all the time.” Ray watched as Hunter was laid next to him, instantly curling around the child protectively. 

“Yes, but the baby is tired as well. The both of you need rest.” He watched Ray look at the child, highly unsure. He hesitated for a moment, before surrendering and closing his eyes.

 

Ray woke with a start when the sound of crying and screaming sounded by his head. He glanced around quickly in panic looking for Hunter before his eyes fell on the boy laying next to him and squirming, his face scrunched up and tears streaking his cheeks.. He quickly scooped the child into his arms, sitting up and cradling the boy. He checked him to see if he had made a mess, but there was nothing to clean up. He cuddled the boy and tried to quiet him down before feeling a grumble from the child’s stomach. Almost as soon as Hunter’s stomach growled, his own did too. He instantly felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Are you hungry, Hunter? Lets go to the kitchen and get something for both of us.” He said, smiling as he stood up and quieted the smaller male. He stepped out of his room and made his way down the hall. As he walked he realized it was actually rather late in the afternoon, he had dozed off for a good amount of time. He stopped walking when he heard faint voices down the hall. He quickly realized they were coming from Ryan's study. He moved to see if the gent wanted to come with him and help feed Hunter while he got a snack. Ray realized he also still needed to tell the other what the child's name was. It had completely slipped his mind earlier. He felt like everything was back to normal, that soon they would be able to sit next to each other and raise a child in peace. He stopped as he heard the voices more clearly. 

“Ray’s been here for almost two months, and you’re sleeping with him again? Aren’t you supposed to be punishing him? In such a short amount of time and you’re treating him as if nothing happened.”

“I am. Isn’t keeping him here punishment enough? He always acted like it was. I’ve got plans to make him pay for leaving.” 

Geoff scoffed. “A prisoner doesn’t get treated as gently as you treat him. You treat him like your Queen. If I remember correctly, you swore that him leaving was unforgivable.”

Ryan glared at the older man. “Would you treat Griffon in such a way? Your punishment is so much sweeter than mine.”

“I’m not the king. Nor did Griffon leave me. It’s not the same.”

Jack tried to diffuse the situation, stepping between the two men. “I don’t understand though, Ryan. Why would you deny him access to everything one day, and then suddenly open up your bed and bring home a child for you both to raise. You act as if he didn’t betray you.”

“His actions now repent for his actions before. He helped to save my life when I was injured. Shouldn’t that be deserving of a reward?”

Geoff scoffed as Jack continued,“We still don’t understand the child. What made you suddenly decide you wanted an heir? Why not wait until you know for sure that the people won’t try to kill Ray or that Ray will stay loyal to you before you bring in a child?”

“Of course Ryan wouldn’t think about something like that. He probably forgot about the upraises. People are already shouting about Ray’s death, which you started, need I remind you. Some are fighting to get him back on the throne.”

Ryan looked away and shifted a bit. “I have good reasons. Leave me be.”

“Ryan…” Jack said in another scolding tone.

“It’s selfish”

“Name something about you that we don’t know.” Geoff muttered, a small grin on his face, getting a mock glare from the youngest gent. 

“It’s nothing big. I just..” He sighed. “I didn’t want Ray to run away again, so I figured that if I told him we had an heir and made him take care of it, he’d fall in love with it and stay. If he’s more concerned with a child then he’ll do whatever he needs to protect him. He’ll want to take care of him and keep him safe, meaning he’ll keep himself safe. In the end, he’ll stay in the castle where it’s safe and I won’t have to worry about him.” 

Jack sighed and shook his head. “For the love of God, you better hope that Ray doesn’t hear your reasons. He hates being tied down. You’d think you’d have learned this by now. I’m surprised he hasn’t beaten you. Sometimes I think he needs to. He’s too gentle with you.”

“I think you’re being completely stupid and acting like a child!” Geoff growled. “Bringing an innocent child into your power happy life. You don’t understand responsibility. It’s always been a game with you.”

Ryan huffed and shrugged before turning back. It was obvious he was done with this conversation. Geoff started to follow him, not done with his argument with Ryan, but Jack stopped him.

“Ryan, we’re not against your choices. As your friends, we want to see you happy, and even if that means Ray being here then so be it. We’ve already vowed to keep Ray safe for you. As your knights, we also want you to know this: You can’t run a kingdom as well as your personal life the way you want it. you’re restricted in your choices, so make wise ones.”

Ryan stood with his back turned to them for a few minutes, listening as the two gave up and walked away. Sighing, He pushed open the door, following the two out of the room. He watched Geoff and Jack freeze before walking away quickly. When he saw what they did Ryan felt his blood run cold as brown eyes glared at him, completely hostile, the baby cradled in his arms. The child was slightly whimpering and Ryan looked back towards the goal location. He observed Ray tightening his hold on the bundle, shielding it from Ryan.

Tears threatened to fall as he saw the king, remembering what he had heard him and his knights talk about. Rage overtook the hunger he felt in his stomach, holding Hunter closer to him. He considered walking away, getting something for Hunter and going to Gavin and Michael, but he was too mad to walk away from this. He angled himself so that Hunter was barely visible to the other man. 

“Ray. You didn’t sleep very long.” Ryan looked at the expression his lover was wearing, feeling he should explain what the other obviously heard. “We can talk about this before you jump to conclusions.” He tried carefully, looking at his lover with pleading eyes. “It’s not what you’re thinking. Let me explain.”

“He was hungry, so I was coming to see if you wanted to help. But I guess you wouldn't since he means nothing to you.” Ray snapped, glaring at the older man. “I should have know he was nothing to you, just a thing to tie me down. Ryan I told you I was done running, that I was going to stay by your side and help you rule this kingdom. So I guess this is just some whores child that you tossed at me. A false heir that you lied about. Just to keep me to stay.” Ray looked away from his lover, biting his lower lip to stop the tears that tried to fall. He walked past the other ignoring Ryan’s attempts to stop him. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to take Hunter and get him food. I hope you sleep well my king.” He spat, turning the corner and quickening his footstep to get to the kitchen as fast as he could. 

Ryan stared at the other as he walked away, hurt on his face before he felt his fists clench, everything clicking in his mind. He ground his teeth and followed the other into the kitchens. Ray could hear the heavy footsteps following him be ignored it. He just wanted to be left alone, he wanted to cry and sleep. He looked down at Hunter as he walked into the kitchen, forcing a gentle smile onto his lips as he set the child on the counter. He moved around the kitchen, trying to focus on the task of finding food for his child. leaning against the doorway, Ryan stood there watching the angry brunet storm around the kitchen in search of food. Ryan felt his rage boil, and he wanted nothing more than to lash out at the other, but he kept his mouth shut as he waited for Ray to notice him. 

Ray could feel the king's eyes watching him, and each step sent anger through his body. The lad finally stopped pacing, stopping in front of another counter and placing his hands on it, leaning forward so he was not looking at the older man. He drummed his fingers on the hard surface, trying to will the anger away, but the moment he heard the other shift he snapped. He grabbed a wooden spoon that was sitting in front of him, and tossed it in the direction of his lover. Brown eyes widened for a moment, surprised by his own actions. Ryan wasn’t expecting a spoon to come flying at him, The fury in the other’s eyes shocked him. 

Ray grabbed anything he could to toss at Ryan. But Ryan dodged everything Ray threw at him, trying to walk his way through the onslaught of cooking materials. When the king finally reached Ray, he grabbing his wrists and turning him, pinning him against the counter before checking on Hunter who was watching them from a few inches away. A yelp left him as his wrists were grabbed and he was pinned. Ray struggled against the hold, pushing back with his shoulder and hips until he realized he was trapped. Ryan struggled in holding the other down before Ray finally gave up. Finally the tears feel, a sob ripping from his lips. He just wanted everything back to normal. He was tired of all of this. When Ryan heard a quiet cry he felt his heart ache. Very carefully he leaned down and pressed his lips to the nape of Ray’s neck. 

Ray whined as the other kissed his neck, the want to just lean back into the other and apologize almost got the best of him. But he pushed it down, his lips pressed into a tight line as he listed to what Ryan had to say. 

“You don’t understand.” Ryan whispered into the other’s ear. “You don’t understand the things you do to me when you’re not around. The torment that I go through, worrying over you every day, every hour and every minute.” He took a look back at the baby and felt his chest warm before looking back at Ray and feeling guilty once again. 

“Then why go through all this? If me not being around is that much of a torment.” He murmured, head dropping as he was finally let go.

“He’s beautiful. Legally, He’s not mine. I found him abandoned in a pile of trash. My seed can not bloom such a beautiful flower. The only flower I can make bloom is my beautiful rose.” He looked down at Ray, watching how the other reacted. He pulled back just a little bit to give Ray room, checking once again on Hunter before looking back at his lover. Ray turned so he was able to look at the small child that was watching them with curiosity. They both wanted the same thing, so why was it so hard to just do it? “Besides, nobody has had the pleasure of feeling my dick in the ways you have.” He teased. Ray shoulders tensed, eyes snapping to glare at Ryan's face. Normally he didn't mind when he would say stuff like that, but now was not the time. Before he could think his hand was rising, and he swung, hand making contact with his lovers face. He stormed past the other, rushing to grab Hunter before flying out of the room. Panic set in as his shirt was grabbed, clutching Hunter closer to his chest. He knew Ryan would never hurt a child, but for some reason he felt like he had to protect this boy from the other as if he was a threat to them.

Ryan didn’t even see it coming, but suddenly he was holding his face and groaning, glaring as Ray picked up Hunter once again and started to storm off. He put his hand to his nose and groaned at the sight of blood on his face. Leave it to Ray to give him a bloody nose because of a misunderstanding. Ryan sighed and wiped his nose before he walked after him once again, grabbing the other’s shirt and dragging him into his study. Ray tried to pull away from him, but he reached down to take Hunter from Ray, who was holding him tighter and trying to shove Ryan away at the same time. 

“Don't touch him!” Ray snapped as the blond tried to take the baby. He struggled against his vice like grip, only to remember how strong the king really was. 

“He means a lot to me. He means more than you’d ever understand.” Ryan tried to take the child again, only to be hit once again by the smaller man. “God damn it Ray.”

Ray flinched slightly at the man's tone, always hating when the other talked like this. Angry dark eyes locked with stormy blue, shoulders slightly shaking as his anger finally bubbled over.

“Hit me one more time and I swear to God, Ray.”

Ray gave him an equally challenging look before raising his hand once again to smack Ryan, only for his wrist to be grabbed and for him to pull the other so that Hunter was the only thing holding them apart. Ryan tightened his grip as Ray tried to struggle but he was firm in his hold. 

“This baby is our next step. I’ve always wanted a family and I’ve always wanted you, so here I am. It was like he was presented to me. First you come back to me, next a child comes into my life. This is exactly how I wanted my life to be. Being King is harder than I expected it to be and you out of all people I expected to understand this. Here you are, though, judging me and accusing me of cheating, treating me as if I’m the enemy when you couldn’t even stay loyally by my side like you promised me all those years ago. Over and over you stabbed me in the back, and here I am trying to give us redemption. To give us an heir, a family, and you try to turn my words against me.” His voice was harsh, and he snapped in Ray’s face. 

“Turn your words against you? I heard your words only moments ago! I do understand how hard it is Ryan, I have seen you almost collapse after a day of tending to the kingdom! I’m not judging or accusing you of shit! But I know how royalty works. It’s all about the person you marry, the child that will become the heir. I know me running was wrong, and I regret hurting you so much, but I had my reasons.” He yelled, holding Hunter closer as a soft whimper reached his ears. He felt bad that the child had to be in the room for this and he knew Ryan was just trying to fix things here and out in the kingdom. He hated that things had come to this, but he couldn't get the anger to go away, he had just finally hit his limit. All the boy wanted to do was leave with Hunter and think .

He once again released Ray, watching the hurt on the other’s face as he tried to make sense of what he was told. 

“Uprisings. Riots. I’ve been on a battlefield these last months more than I have in the entire time I’ve been on the throne. In my own home. Your safety, and Hunter’s safety is important to me.” He tried to plead with Ray before looking at the whimpering baby who was in the middle of this entire fight. He watched as Ray’s anger faded back and forth from hurt to anger. It was almost like he couldn’t decide. Ray gritted his teeth, shifting Hunter so he could hold him with just one arm. He looked away as he swung his hand again, flinching as he felt the contact. Ryan saw it coming but didn’t stop it as Ray once again slapped Ryan and turned to the door. To the younger man surprise, there was a woman standing in the doorway, shock on her face. 

Ray hesitated as he saw a woman standing there. He was now beyond screwed. Now people would hear about how a prisoner was attacking the king. He had just threw his life away. He blinked in confusion when the woman stepped in front of him, her hand heading right for him. Instincts kicked in and he shifted to guard his face from the pain, but nothing came, only the loud screams of his child. Panic set in as he looked over the child, rocking him to try and calm him down. 

Ryan broke out of his thoughts as he heard a loud wail. He turned to see Ray looking in shock and panic as he held Hunter, trying to shush the boy. The woman held her hand as if she had made a huge mistake. Ryan didn’t have to be a genius to figure out what had happened and the red mark on the baby didn’t help her. The brown haired boy jumped as Ryan stormed past him, slamming the woman to the ground. He had never seen this side of his lover, and he honestly never wanted to see it again. 

“Apologize to your queen.” he demanded.

“He is not my queen.” She cried, trying to pull her hair from the other’s grasp. 

“He will be your queen as long as I am your King. How dare you lay a hand on the prince of this kingdom. I should have you killed for laying a hand on either of them, much less the thought.” 

Ryan didn’t seem to care that there were tears streaming down the girl’s face, or that her cries matched the cries of the baby behind him. He could only imagine what Ray’s face was like. Somewhere, he hoped Ray appreciated him defending him after everything that happened, but he knew better. He felt slight bitterness towards Ray. Everything Ryan went through for the other. He knew he shouldn’t have taken a stray. 

“Ryan... “ Ray's voice whispered as he reached a hand out to touch the older man's arm, slightly scared of the other lashing out at him. “Ryan let her go.” He pleaded. This man was not his Ryan. This was someone who Ray was terrified of. Ryan felt a hand on his arm, the wailing of the baby seeming to be louder. He released the girl’s hair and demanded she leave before turning back to Ray. This time when Ryan moved to touch Hunter, Ray stayed still, letting the man look over this child. He touched Hunter’s cheek gently and leaned down to kiss the boy. 

“Oh, my little prince.” Ryan whispered, taking the baby from the reluctant man and holding him tightly to his chest, pressing kisses to his face in attempt an succession to quiet the boy. Rays arms felt empty as the child was removed, his eyes remaining locked on Hunter. He looked up at Ray and frowned before stepping in his way. The lad flinched under the king's gaze, eyes darting down so to not look in the man's cold eyes. 

 

“You’re neglecting our son, and I will not have it. Whether you like it or not, he is ours. I’ve taken him under my wing. You are my queen. You swore to it. Wasn’t it just last night that you were telling me the same thing? Begging me and promising me that you would stay.” Ryan’s eyes were stern. “We will raise this child, and we will love him. As a child. Not as a tool to tie you down. If I wanted to tie you down, there are ropes and chains for that.” 

Ryan handed Ray back the baby, who was quieted down as Ryan had spoke. Ray gently took the child back from Ryan, hugging the boy to him. Tears streamed down his face as he looked up to see Ryans face before the other turned to leave. He slumped down to his knees, broken sobs echoing in the quiet room. 

Acting as Ray had earlier he looked at Ray with judging eyes. “You can be a good parent, or you can be neglectful. Letting your emotions starve our son. If you want to starve yourself, so be it. But don’t bring my son into your mess of emotions. If you claim him as well then so be it. When you’ve decided you’re done being a child and are ready to be a proper queen then you can claim him as yours. Until then, you’re his caretaker. When you’ve decided to accept your place, you know where I’ll be. This is what I get for taking a stray and giving him a title.” He muttered the last part and glared down at Ray, hurt shadowing his eyes. He kissed Hunter’s head, ignoring Ray’s outstretched arm. With that he left the study and walked back on his path towards his chambers, feeling every step get heavier and heavier, not sure if it was his exhaustion or his heart. 

“Ryan… Don't say things like that…I’m sorry.” He called after the man, not knowing it the other heard him or not. After what seemed like hours, Ray slowly rose to his feet, looked down to the boy in his arms and felt tears fall down his face once again. He made his way slowly to the kitchen, only going by muscle memory to feed Hunter. He held the bottle to the other’s mouth and watched with empty eyes as he sucked the milk down. Once the boy was fed Ray walked slowly through the halls, making his way down to the servant rooms. He walked up to a door he knew well and knocked. The door swung open to show Gavin, his hair ruffled and his lips and cheeks a little red. The boy smiled, about to speak, only to stop when he saw Ray's face. Gavin quickly lead the boy inside, shooing Michael away from the bed and sitting the man down, taking the baby and handing it to his lover. He got down on his knees and put his hand on Ray’s, silently asking what was wrong. 

"Gavin... I messed up."


	11. Chapter 11

“You ready, Ray?” Gavin asked, poking his head into the room the former queen had shared with him and Michael.

“He better be fucking ready. He’s been in there forever. Ryan’s all about people being on time, and I don’t he’ll be too pleased if we’re late of all people. I’m not looking to get on his bad side right now.” Michael retorted, pushing past Gavin and crossing his arms, giving Ray a displeased look. He was dressed in casual clothes that had been supplied for him and Gavin. It was much different than the potato sacks of clothes he had been previously forced into. These were a little nicer than the other ones.

Ray sighed as he stepped back from the bed, looking down at Hunter. Gavin had brought new clothing and blanket up for the boy that morning, saying something about the king calling everyone to the throne room. Ray had protested at first, but Gavin had convinced him to go. Very gently he wrapped the baby in the blanket, lifting him up and cradling him in his arms. He started to doubt the idea once again.

“I still feel like I should stay here and watch Hunter. Why should I go there? I highly doubt he wants to see me.”

“Because I’m sure you are going to get in more trouble skipping out then showing up.” Michael replied quickly. “Not sure if you know this but after your little fight with the king, more people are pissed at you.” Gavin turned and shot his lover a look, before turning back to look at the youngest lad.

“He has a point about going. I’m sure it will be quick. We can even stand in the very back if that would help you feel better..” Gavin offered. Ray gave the others a weary look before sighing again. He held the child in his arms closer, almost as if he was scared he’d disappear if he didn’t hold him.

“Let’s just get this over with. I wanna come back and just sleep the day away.” The brown haired male huffed, pushing past his two friends and making his way to the throne room. He listened to the other lads talk back and forth to each other, a smile slipping on his lips here and there at their bickering, unable to hear what they were discussing, but knowing it was about them. More than likely Gavin was getting on Michael, calling him inconsiderate with his words. He tried not to focus on the walk, but instead, focused on the little boy who was looking up at him and tugging gently on the collar of his shirt. Ray didn't look up when they finally entered the large room, his eyes remaining locked on the small child in his arms. Hunter giggled, reaching a hand up to Ray, causing the other to smile brightly and adjust himself to touch the boy’s hand.  
Ryan sat on top of the throne, his eyes were puffy from where he had cried and had no time to hide the evidence. He gave another rub to the reddened eyes, glad that nobody below him could tell, but the guardsmen who were closer could. He looked towards the doorway as people within the castle finished walking in, amongst them was Ray, who looked just as horrible, followed by Gavin and Michael. Wrapped in a small blanket, Ryan assumed was Hunter cradled to Ray’s chest. He watched as small hands reached for Ray and a small smile crossed the man’s face, a pang in his chest following soon after. The Gent looked towards Geoff and Jack who were standing on each side of him as if they were standing guard.

“Are you sure about this, Ryan? Right now is not the time to make unwise decisions.” Geoff warned lowly, his eyes glancing around the room that was filling up.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything. If all of this goes wrong, then I want to feel that I did something right.”

Jack hummed and smiled at Ryan. “I, for one, think our king is actually thinking. How everyone else will feel is an entirely different story.”

“Who cares what they think. I’m more worried about the safety of the kingdom rather than the thoughts of the people.” Geoff muttered.

“My thoughts exactly. That’s why I’m doing this.” Ryan agreed, standing up to address those who gathered. The doors were shut and Ray opened his arms in greeting. 

“Welcome. I’ve gathered you all for a very special ceremony. Almost two years ago, your queen, disappeared with his guardsmen and was proclaimed dead after months of searching. A few months ago he was brought back very much alive, decrowned and treated as a servant. He was locked away in a cell and used as an example. However, As a servant, he has proven himself worthy to walk back up these steps once again.” He looked at Ray for a few moments, Trying to read his expression. Ray could feel himself flinch at Ryan’s observing eyes and he found himself pulling Hunter closer to protect him from the man’s gaze. “Even after everything he has done, he is still protected under the crown. This means that anyone who hurts him is to be treated as if they have committed treason, as if you were attacking your very own king. Without further questions, I’d like to Welcome back, Ray to his position on the throne. The Rose King and his Royal guard, if you would.” He ordered, gesturing to the spot next to him that had been empty and collecting dust for quite some time. 

Ray’s blood ran cold as he took in what Ryan was saying, his feet moving him back without him thinking. Something was up, he knew it, he knew how his older lover worked. There was no way that this could happen, manly after last night. Maybe Ryan was going to humiliate him? He tried to convince himself that Ryan would never do such a thing, but he couldn’t be so sure. His panic was stalled as two sets of hands placed himself on his back. He snapped his gaze behind him, glaring at his two friends. 

“If he’s not going to kill you for being an asshole and is trying to put you back on the throne, why are you protesting?” Michael asked, Gavin giving an equal grin. He walked a little quicker as they pushed his back lightly to make sure he wouldn’t turn back. As soon as he was up the steps they shoved him lightly so he was now standing in front of Ryan, Jack and Geoff standing before him holding out their hands for him. He held Hunter close as he let the two gents guide him. None of them made eye contact, not even when Ray was sat down in his throne and his crown was sat on his head. He didn’t make a comment about Geoff and Jack moving back towards Ryan, or the promises he was making Michael and Gavin give in front of the court. Ray wanted to stand up and demand answers, demand why he would be placed on the throne so suddenly. He was quiet instead, not making eye contact with his friends when they positioned themselves on either side of the chair he sat in.

The reaction he got was a mix of surprising and unsurprising. Most of the people clapped and cheered before going quiet and bowing as two Guards quickly made their way to the dark haired man. Others, however, glared at Ray and refused to bow. This didn’t surprise Ryan, for these were the few people who had hated Ray in the first place and frowned upon him being in the kingdom, even as a civilian. Upon those people were some of the people who had frowned on Ryan being on the throne as well, but the Gent was a lot more strong willed than the lad. His hand had been forced by these people before, and he wouldn’t let them force it again. 

Ryan gestured to the boy in his arms. “This is Hunter, my heir. Anyone who harms a hair on his head with the intent to kill will be held under treason of the crown.” He looked at the court, his expression darkening. “Punishment will be taken by my hand, and you’ll wish for death when I’m through.”

Several hushed whispers started flowing through the room, but nobody had began to protest. The king felt a little bit of relief. Now was not the time for an uprising, or protesting. He didn’t want to deal with it for the day, he had too much on his plate. For the first time, Ryan looked at Ray, who seemed to be looking at him in confusion, reading accusation and distrust in his brown eyes, before turning back to the court. “I have brought Ray back to the court for a very serious reason. There has been a declare of war on our kingdom.” If there wasn’t a roar of conversation before, there sure was now. People started talking more loudly, and Ryan could tell there was going to be panic. “I have quickly addressed the situation and have decided to ride myself, as well as with an army to diffuse the situation. This means that Ray will take my place until I return. This is a direct order from your king and all who oppose me on the matter will be tried” He glanced at Ray before declaring court was dismissed. Jack took the stand, addressing the court and giving further instructions. Crowd control was what Jack was good at, and Ryan wasn’t going to complain. He began walking down the stairs and towards his chambers, away from the shouting of people. He felt exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep before making any serious plans, but a few sets of footsteps caused him to slow down and turn. “Ryan! Wait!” Ray yelled, not caring that some people looked at him in anger. Others yelled at him that it was his fault. He didn’t wait around to see what else they said. He scurried after the man, Michael and Gavin following close behind him and Hunter pressed close to him so that he wouldn’t drop him. He could feel the boy getting restless, but this was important. He needed to know what was going on, why he was being thrown into the role of king after everything that had happened? There had to be other people more fit for the role than himself. Ray opened his mouth to demand answers, but halted when Ryan held a hand up.

“Now is not the time for a fight, Rose. I have important matters to deal with.”

“Ryan, I don't want to fight. I need-” He stopped when Jack's voice came from behind the king. 

“That’s settled. Ryan, we need to get going. There’s much to be done.” Jack said, his eyes scanning the situation before turning, expecting the other to follow. 

“Very well. I’m sorry, Rose, but there is-”  
“Just hear him out, Ryan.” Michael spat, cutting off the king. Gavin gave him pleading eyes and Ray was looking at him as if he wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Ryan sighed as he looked at Ray. “Alright, Rose. You have my attention. What is it you need?”

Jack called out to him, telling him to hurry up. He held up a hand to tell the other to wait just a moment before turning back to Ray. 

“Make this quick. there’s a war coming up that I have to stop. The more time I waste the closer that this group gets to attacking this castle. Maybe the time apart will make us think things between us through, alright Rose?” 

“I know things have been hard between us, but the thought of you going to war and not coming back scares me. I can't possibly rule over this kingdom alone, manly with more than half of them wanting my head.” Ray took a step forward, pleading with his eyes. “Please talk to me, Ryan? I can’t stand the thought of losing you. I’m sorry for everything I said. I didn’t mean it! Please reconsider my ruling of the castle. There has to be-”  
Ryan leaned over and pressed his lips to Ray’s, cutting him off. Ray felt his heart clench as Ryan kissed him instead of answering him. This kiss was so soft he almost didn't feel it. Like he was just doing it for show and to shut the younger man up. Ryan pulled back slowly, his blue eyes meeting brown ones in a pleading look. Ray didn’t speak. Instead, watching as Ryan turned on his heel and walked up to Jack and Geoff. The man tried biting his tongue to convince himself not to turn around and look at Ray again, but he spared himself one last look, wishing that he saw Ray smiling instead of looking so heartbroken. Heartbroken was not what he wanted his memory of Ray to be

Gavin put his hand on Ray’s shoulder for a few moments. He looked at Michael, trying to read the other’s expression. With a small smile, Gavin took Hunter from Ray, ignoring the man’s protest. “He’s probably getting hungry. You two talk.” He offered, turning to walk down the halls in search of the kitchen. He figured that if anyone could talk to Ray and make him feel better, it would be Michael. Michal and his harsh sense of reality at times. That thought made Gavin pause and reconsider himself, but he trusted his lover, so he kept walking, cooing at the boy in his arms. 

Michael put his hand on Ray’s shoulder. “Come on. Let’s go for a walk.” he offered. 

Ray nodded and followed Michael, trying to get his mind to stop racing. So much had happened within such a short amount of time, and Ray was struggling to catch up. 

“You know. I used to be so mad at you.”

The voice caused Ray to jump a little and look at Michael’s back a little confused as they kept walking. “Mad at me? Why?”

“When we agreed to come with you to this palace because you were in love with the king, I never expected to have to work for it. I expected everything to come free. I expected all those times we pulled you out of hard situations to pay off, y’know?” Michael stopped and looked at Ray for a moment. “We were like a family, you, me and Gavin. That’s when you met Ryan. I can’t remember, but I think you had met him before, is that right?” He asked. Ray nodded his head, looking down a little sheepishly. 

“That’s what I thought. Of course, when you were called to the palace to be the queen, by Ryan’s order, I remembered thinking ‘this is it. Finally, me and Gavin don’t have to be on the streets anymore’. I love you, Ray. Don’t get me wrong, I care for you, but Gavin is my life.” He looked at his hands and rubbed the top of his right hand carefully, as if he was considering his words carefully. “I thought that I finally had a place where I could protect him, y’know? We wouldn’t be living the life of crime and risks, but the life of luxury and take it easy. That’s when you assholes decided to knight us.”

“you didn’t protest!” Ray objected, looking a little offended at the redhead’s statement. 

“Gavin wouldn’t let me. We fought about it. Knighting me was no problem. I’d go out and fight in a war or stand in the way of a sword. Gavin, on the other hand, I couldn’t stand the thought of him getting hurt trying to protect someone. He’s not the most coordinated man on the planet. That’s why he gathers more information than running the shows on the streets.” Ray watched Michael’s fond smile cross his face. He felt his heart clench a little bit. Michael and Gavin had everything he had ever wanted in his life. It made him a little jealous, if he was honest with himself. He couldn’t seem to understand the point of the story, though.

“The thought of him putting his life on the line to protect you scared me. That’s why I demanded we stick together. Not to say I wouldn’t protect you, Ray.. But I was never really a good Knight when the love of my life is on the battlefield with me. Do you get what I’m saying? Gavin put his life at risk for you every single time you asked for it. Rarely did he question you, because he trusted you. All the things you put my boyfriend through. Making him run in circles, put himself on the most wanted list. You put me and Gavin in the spotlight when I had spent so much time keeping him in the dark to protect him.” Michael had to take a deep breath to keep himself from getting too angry. Ray took advantage of the pause. 

“I don’t get why you’re telling me this.”

“Because you finally get what it’s like. The person you love the most is about to go to war. He’s being put in a situation where you don’t know if he’s going to come home or not. Now, you understand that there’s no time to be a selfish prick and to stomp your foot until you get your way. Ryan is trying to protect you, and that means putting his life on the line. But like Gavin, it’s his duty to protect something bigger than the one he loves. For Ryan this being king thing was probably a situation he got stuck in to keep what he loves safe. Just like with me and Gav.”

Ray was quiet for a few moments, trying to take everything in. He thought about it carefully. Gavin and Michael had sacrificed so much for him. They sacrificed their time together, their freedom together, everything they had known. They hadn’t done it for Ray, though. They had done it to protect the other from a life they knew they wouldn’t survive long in. Ray wondered if Ryan had done the same thing. For the first time, he started to question why Ryan had really taken the throne. Was it for a friend, like Ryan had said once before, or was it for the sake of Ray? 

The brown haired man could see Michael looking at him from the corner of his eye. He bit his lip for a few minutes before turning to Michael. “y’know, there are better ways to make a guy feel better.”

“I’m sure there are. I prefer being an asshole. Makes people’s expectations of me a little more realistic.”

Ray smiled and shoved Michael, who laughed and shoved him back a little harder. 

 

“Children will be children, eh?” 

Michael and Ray quickly turned to look from where the voice came from. Jack was walking down the hallway, his eyes glued to Ray.

“Uh, Hey Jack. Is there something I can help you with?” Ray asked, a little unsure of the other’s intention.

“I just thought, after that conversation you just had, you’d be pleased to know that Ryan will still be in the castle for the next three days. You’ll still be ruling, of course. We’ve got to be sure you get the ropes. Plus, Ryan has a lot to prepare for, and very little time to do so. However,” Jack gave him a knowing smile. “I don’t think he would mind the company during his nights.”

Ray was quiet. He felt his heartbeat speed up just a little bit. Michael mumbled something about finding Gavin, saying goodbye to Ray for the time being. He thought a little bit before speaking. “I’m glad you all are not heading off this moment. I think maybe I need to talk with Ryan about what I need to do…” Ray trailed of, shifting slightly.  
“Oh, and I just wanted to congratulate you on baby Hunter. He’s quite the cute one.” Jack said, beginning to walk once again past Ray. 

“Thank you, Jack.” Ray replied, not sure that the other heard him, but the chuckle from the bearded man said otherwise. He felt a little bit lighter as he took in all the information of the day. He considered looking for Ryan, but decided that maybe he should go find his knights and see what they did with his son. He turned his back to Jack’s retreating form and started in the direction Michael had went. 

\------

Jack opened the doors to Ryan’s study carefully. The king looked overly distracted and a little stressed out as he argued with Geoff. 

“No, I wasn’t paying attention. Maybe if you would have done some of the work for me, then we wouldn’t be so unprepared.”

“Not my job. That’s why I gave it to you. Maybe I should have passed the crown to someone else.”

“Not my fault you didn’t think your choice through.”

“Alright, both of you stop it. It’s something that could have happened to anyone, even you Geoff.” 

“It could have happened to anyone, but it shouldn’t have happened at all! Ryan was too busy dealing with his overly dramatic love life that he didn’t pay attention to the things he needed to be.”

Ryan stood up, his jaw tight and his eyes holding a dangerous glint to them. “You take that back. As if you could have done anything better you drunken old fool. You and your own pathetic love life.” he spat. 

Jack intervened quickly before a fight broke out. This was going to be a very long three days. “Okay. That’s enough of this today. Why don’t we calm down and discuss plans a little later when everyone has an even head.” Geoff was the first one out the door. Ryan wasn’t too far behind. For the first time in awhile, Jack worried about the kingdom. He sat down at the table Ryan had been occupying and started to look over some plans. At least he had an even head to get some work done. 

\---------

Ryan felt like his ears were on fire. How dare Geoff say that to him. He should teach the old man a lesson. Jack was right, though. He needed to cool his head. As he walked, he thought about the places that he could go to. One particular spot was his favorite of all time, and he decided that he wanted to go there. He stopped in front of doors that held the most treasured memories of all time. Very carefully he opened the Garden doors and walked outside, following the torches that lit up the darkening sky. He walked under the arch and jumped slightly at the other figure, holding a giggling baby and speaking quietly. He leaned closer to hear what Ray was saying.  
“Me and your father planted that a long time ago. I cant wait to bring you out here and show you everything.” He said, bouncing the child slightly on his leg. He begins to just ramble, figuring that it would help calm the boy. “We used to just hide out here, not wanting to deal with everything going on. It made Jack and Geoff so mad when they would find us sleeping out here.” Ray giggled, smiling as Hunter giggled back. He picked the boy up, turning him so he was looking into the boys blue eyes. “I’m sorry everything has been such a mess since you got here. I swear I will make it better.” He whispered, pressing his forehead to the child's. He laughed as the boy reaching his arms out, hitting him in the cheeks. He pulled the boy away and sat him back in his lap. 

Ryan hummed quietly as to not interrupt the other. He listened to Ray tell the baby boy about the adventures that he and Ryan had, and about the Garden, promising the boy about showing him the flowers and how beautiful his garden was. The promises to teach him all his tricks and trades. He smiled as he listened to Ray talk about the memories they had within the garden and about the rose bush. He watched Ray lean his head closer to the boy and listened to the giggles of the small child and he felt his heart clench slightly. Just as slowly as he came in, he turned back to walk out. There was a soft crunch that made him turn around. He found Ray on his feet, staring at him.

“Caught, eh?” Ryan questioned, rubbing the back of his head.

“I thought you were supposed to be more stealthy than that. You losing your touch?”

Ryan shrugged and held out his arms, hoping that Ray would give him the chance to hold the boy. He could see the hesitation, but it didn’t last very long as Ray carefully laid him in Ryan’s arms. The man looked at the boy, wide innocent eyes looking at him with intense curiosity. He saw the smile start to twitch before a huge grin broke out on his face and a happy sound came from the lips. The little limbs of the boy started moving, and Ryan felt as if he had been accepted by the little lad. He carefully took a hand and let it wrap around his finger, softly cooing at the boy under the watch of the shorter man, who hadn’t taken his eyes off of him yet.

“I know we have been having a rough time… I'm completely to blame for it. I was stupid. Really stupid. I love you, Ryan. I need you to know this.” Ray looked down to his hand that were in his lap. “If...if something happens over seas, I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving and thinking I hated you. I want you to come back and help me raise Hunter, I know you will make an amazing father.” Ray looked up so he was looking at the other.

Ryan hushed the other, sitting for a moment rocking the baby in his arms. After a few moments of silence he decided to speak. “The last time my heart melted like this was the first time I saw you smile.” He looked up and saw Ray’s eyes quickly avert from him and a hint of pink on the boy’s cheeks. Ryan couldn’t tell if it was from the cooling air, or if it was from his words. “Every time since my heart melts just as much.” He whispered, looking up at Ray with a loving smile on his face. “I’m so sorry that I put you both through this. If I could go back and change things, I’d do so much differently.” 

“Tell me what is going on overseas. Did something happen that caused another place to attack? And why choose me to take your place on the throne? There was plenty of people from the court you could have put there in your stand until you return.” Ray sighed. This just brought back so many memorys of when they would skip out on duty to sit in the garden and just talk. Without thinking, Ray leaned slightly to the side, resting his head on one of Ryan's shoulders. He hummed at the others warmth, reaching out a hand and let Hunter play with his fingers. 

“The group calls themselves Funhaus. It turns out one of them came into Achievement City and figured that they could easily take it over. However, they’ve never met me in person.” He gave Ray a reassuring smile, trying to ease the other’s nerves. “There’ll be nothing to worry about. You’re in safe hands, even with me away.”

“This group must have realized that now would be the time to strike. They’re right, though. If anytime, with all the rebellions and being focused on your return, I missed their declaration of war.” He pressed his nose into the other’s hair and took in a deep breath of his lover’s scent. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on the other’s arm and Ryan made sure to nuzzle the other’s hair as much as he could. He could hear the soft wind blowing through the trees above them, thankful for the peaceful moment he would have with his younger lover. 

“I need you to do this for me. For Hunter. If I hand the control to someone else, who’s to say I’ll get it back. You could be killed or worse. That’s why Geoff is staying behind to help you. He was king once. This way, if something happens to me, you won’t be alone.” Ryan bit his lip. He wanted to pretend that he would come back without a scratch on him, but he knew he’d come back damaged or not at all. There would be something wrong with him, and Ryan wasn’t sure if Ray would want him back defected. He remembered himself as a tall proud thug on the streets, and a tall proud king on the throne. Ryan wasn’t sure what he would be like coming back from a war across the seas in a land he had never heard about. Fighting battles in his own home was an entirely different story. He could hold off Rebellions and scare the town into thinking he was mad, but scaring an entirely different army was something completely different.

Ryan watched Ray move. He watched him stand up and reach his hands up. Softly he felt the man’s hands on his face and he leaned down, pressing the little boy between them as their lips met. The kiss was gentle, forgiving, loving, and Ryan swore he was going to die before he even got on the battlefield. He’d rather go this way, though. By Ray’s sweetness that melted him so, and not by some cold blade on a cold ground. 

“I never realized how much you had given up already, Ryan. What more could I ask of you?” Ray questioned softly. 

Ryan pressed his face into the other’s hair, feeling arms reach up and help support the boy in his arms. “Will you allow me the quality time with you and my son tonight?”

Ray hummed, the sound making a pleasant ring in Ryan’s ear. “What kind of question is that?”

“The kind that deserves a yes.”

For the first time in what felt like years, the garden was filled with the sound of Ray’s happy laughter. “Then what other option do I have?” He asked, his eyes reflecting the love on Ryan’s face. Maybe for tonight, Ryan could ignore all the weight on his shoulders, and just enjoy the idea of having everything he had ever wanted in his life. Tomorrow could take its time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to redo this chapter because i left a bunch of stuff out... Like the important stuff. So I added it back in and added more mushy crap!  
> YAY FOR MUSHY CRAP!  
> Unfortunately I had to delete the old chapter to add this stuff to the chapter because it wouldn't update otherwise, so I feel super bad for the lost comments. BUT KNOW I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS!
> 
> Next chapter will be added soon! Look forward to it! 
> 
> With Love,  
> Crys~


	12. Chapter 11.5: Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Scene:
> 
> "What would life be like if we never met?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So this is kind of a short little smutty drabble scene I thought of. If you don't like smut, please don't read. I'll be updating another actual chapter here within the next week or so. Hopefully.  
> I'm sorry updating everything is taking so freaking long. Shitty shit happens. And so does College and a job, both full time.  
> I'm super busy, but I never forget you guys. I think of you often and I wish I had more time to write. 
> 
> (Actually, because I love my readers, I have work in 5 hours, and decided to surpass my bedtime just to work on chapters and write this drabble for you. You're welcome.)

_“Ryan, what do you think life would have been like if we had never met?”_

_Ryan looked up from his scroll in confusion at Ray, who was still completely bare from their earlier activities. The man was thumbing through an old story book that Ryan had gotten his hands on, his lower half covered by silk sheets. The king snorted slightly and turned back to what he was working on. “Your storybooks have got you thinking too much, Rose.” Ryan scolded playfully._

_“Well, what do you think?”_

_“I think that if you have enough time to read through storybooks and ponder such ridiculous questions, then you’d have enough time to entertain me.”_

_Ray made an exaggerated groan and rolled onto his back. “I’ve already done so once. Humor me, and answer my question. Depending on your answer, I might reward you.”_

_The king had to think about it for a little while. If he had never met Ray.. “I would never be king.” He replied as if that should answer the question. However, by Ray’s expression, it didn’t answer anything._

_“And why is that?”_

_Ryan rolled his eyes and got up, setting his quill down and walking towards the bed. He crawled towards Ray, towering over the boy and pushing the large storybook off of the grand bed. He looked at the marked up body below him and hummed in dissatisfaction. There was still unclaimed skin. He’d have to remedy that. He leaned down, but was stopped by hands._

_“You refuse to answer my questions, and I refuse to offer my service.”_

_The king growled and pulled away, looking Ray in the face. “I wouldn’t be king because I wouldn’t have known your existence.”_

_“You act as if that’s the only reason you became king.” Ray said, leaning his head back and allowing Ryan to bite more marks onto his already covered neck. The king shrugged, and hummed slightly, pulling back and grinning. Ray gave him a suspicious look. “Please tell me that’s really not the only reason. Because you met me?”_

_Ryan gave another shrug. “Who wants to live their entire life in the streets?” He asked, taking a nipple in his mouth and causing the hispanic boy to arch his back and gasp. He rolled the nub in his mouth, sucking on the tit as if a baby suckling for milk. Ray continued to squirm, and it was becoming more apparent that something lower was stirring._

_“You lived in the streets all your life until you met me.” Ray pointed out, his voice breathless and soft mewls coming from his lips. His other nipple was becoming desperate for attention, and Ray arched his back once more. Lucky for him, Ryan must have had the same idea as he switched sides, using his fingers to toy with the abandoned one._

_After a few minutes of torture for the boy, Ryan finally let up. “That is true.” He said, his hand slipping under the covers and grasping Ray in his fist. The soft noises the other had been making before were nothing compared to the loud cry that came out of his mouth then. A lady of the night would have blushed if she had heard it. The sound was dirty, and it stirred Ryan on. “You’ve no idea how the streets can ruin a thing like you.” He growled, making the lad shiver. “The streets will rip you apart, tear your innocent body to shreds.” He moved his hand a little bit and Ray thought he was going to explode just from the mixed sensations of Ryan’s voice and his hand._

_“S-so what? I can handle a little abuse.” He challenged, his voice shaky and each word coming from between panted breaths._

_Ryan laughed lowly. “Oh, little lamb, wolves would devour you.” He said, lowering himself so that he was even with his hand hiding beneath the sheets. He pressed his tongue against the fabric, pressing against the head of the smaller man’s cock. Ray threw his head back and covered his face as he cried out. “Just as I do every night.” He purred, ripping away the covers to get a look at the remainder of his lover’s body. Ray was stunning. He sat back and looked the other over, hungry eyes taking in every single curve in the male’s figure. “And what of you? What if you had never met me?” Ryan asked, his hand still making steady strokes._

_Ray tried to push at Ryan’s hand, feeling his end approaching quicker than he’d like to admit. His face was flushed and his mouth was open in heavy breaths as he tried to form words. “I-I…” he tried. He bucked his hips up into the other’s hand, his vision going blurry. He could feel heat in the pit of his stomach. He was trying to hold out, until Ryan leaned close to his ear.”_

_“Make a mess of me.” He demanded in a low voice. That was all it took for Ray to fall over the edge. He came all over Ryan’s hand, not getting any on the king’s clothes. Ray wished he had convinced Ryan to stay bare with him. It was obvious that he would need relief, and taking the clothes back off would be tedious. He reached for the other’s kilt, but was stopped. He looked up and saw Ryan offering his hand out, smeared with pearly fluid. He scowled and leaned forward, licking it off and cleaning the King’s hand._

_“Now, if you’re done with your storybook questions, I have a few things I need to attend.” Ryan said, getting up and adjusting himself. Unlike Ray, he had better control of his body. He could make an erection go down faster than the other could._

_Ray watched Ryan walk out the doors before crossing his arms and laying on his stomach once more. He kicked his feet in the air behind him and frowned._

_“If I had never met you, I’d probably be dead right about now.” He muttered, reaching down to pick up his story book. He had time to kill before Ryan came back. He might as well get another story started. He was locked in this room anyways, so there wasn’t much choice._

_He felt so trapped._


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan always leaves Geoff to clean up his messes. Why did he expect this to be any different? He just wishes it was an easier clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look! Update!  
> I couldn't decide quite how I wanted to end this chapter. I threw out a few ideas and I have to thank a wonderful friend of mine for helping me to decide how to end it. Shout out to that awesome guy! 
> 
> Anyways, I sat here writing this and realized that when me and Sky first started writing this, I wanted it to be purely Medieval style. As I started writing it I realized that it turned out very modern. So I gave up on the Medieval styled fanfic and just made it modern. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I actually think that this story will be coming to a close in a few chapters, so I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck around with my weird schedule and my inconsistent updates. You guys rock. 
> 
> With love and admiration to your dedication,
> 
> ~Crys

Ryan sighed, leaning back on his horse and looking at the men that were behind him, ready to attack with him. Some of them looked almost as restless as he felt, and others looked like they got as much sleep as he had. This was going to be a long journey. He looked down at the brown haired man that stood by his steed and gave him a small smile, reaching down to lightly touch his face. 

“Just remember what I told you. It’s no different from when you were Queen. Geoff is here to help you.”

Ray shrugged and looked at Geoff who looked a little annoyed to be there. He gave Ryan a look that resembled a scowl. “I’m sure Geoff will do me wonders.”

“Keep insulting me and I’ll show you a new meaning of wonders.” the older man warned.

Ryan jumped down as Ray opened his mouth to make a retort back and he pressed his lips firmly against the other’s, ignoring any muttering behind him. Geoff made a gagging sound and turned himself away. Ryan ignored him. Once they broke apart he smiled once again and ran his fingers through the chocolate locks. “When I get back, I’m taking you to bed.” He promised, a teasing grin on his face. “If only you weren’t so stressed, I’d have done it beforehand.”

When Ray, red faced an obviously becoming shy, hit him on the shoulder lightly he laughed and mounted his horse yet again. Geoff stepped up and led Ray away, Ryan watching the other turn back constantly, trying to smile for Ryan but failing. It crushed Ryan when he saw a tear fall from his lover’s face, but he pushed it down and turned towards his army.

“We will march, and we will win! All hail the King!” He shouted, raising his sword. The men shouted, raising their weapons before taking off, Ryan in the lead followed by Jack and several hundred men. He turned his head for one more look, engraving his reason in his memory.

 

\------------

Geoff looked at Ray watching Ryan leave. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. What a mess Ryan left him with. Ryan always left him with a mess. He stepped towards Ray and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. “As much as me and you have tried to kill him, we should know by now that Ryan doesn’t die easily.” He waited a moment for Ray to calm down before looking around for the lad’s knights.

“Lazy little shits. Where are your guards? Boys get a promotion and they’re still off fucking around” He took notice of them bickering inside the doors of the castle, nowhere near Ray. He sighed and rubbed his face. If someone attacked Ray, he worried that would be dead. He groaned a little. Ray was in some dangerous hands. He told the king to stay where he was and walked up to the door, smacking the two of them on the head and cutting Michael off in mid-sentence. “Save your lover’s quarrel for when the King feels like dealing with you.”

“Ray never feels like dealing with us. I hardly feel like dealing with Gavin today” Michael replied, bitterly.

“Yeah, Yeah.” Geoff said, cutting Michael off. “Well, then let’s make this easier on everyone. Fuck it out when everyone’s asleep and then you have no reason to bicker. But make sure you do your jobs first or you’re really going to have something to bicker about”

Ray stopped to listen to the conversation then rolled his eyes as he began walking to the door and past the three men. He wasn’t much in the mood. He stopped in front of one of the woman he asked to hold Hunter while he said goodbye. He gave her a nod and took Hunter into his arms. He cradled the baby to himself and continued down the hall towards Ryan’s study… _His_ study. The words sounded bitter in his mind. 

Michael and Gavin’s face went red as they looked at Ray, giving him a sheepish smile before falling in step with the lad. They could see that Ray was on edge and tense as he walked through the servant’s chambers. Gavin put his guard up, knowing full well that some of the servants were not fond of Ray being the King now. Michael, on the other hand, hung back a little. Gavin jogged closer to Ray, leaning towards Hunter and grabbing his hand. He looked Ray over “I think you pull off the royal look better than Ryan.” The comment earned a chuckle from his king and a smack from his lover. Geoff followed behind watching the three interact. 

“Ray, I swear. Hunter is attached to your side. How are you going to rule with a baby at your hip?” Michael questioned, looking a little unimpressed as Ray cradled the boy in his arm. In Michael’s opinion, Ray was too attached to the child and it would cause problems. It was a sure weakness for Ray and he couldn’t afford that right now. It made his job so much harder because not only did they have to protect Ray, which would be hard enough, but they would have to protect Hunter. It just caused more problem for him and Gavin to deal with. It wasn’t like he didn’t care about the child’s well being, but Ray wasn’t the kind of person who should be caring for it. The curly haired man stepped into the Lad’s way, crossing his arms and looking unimpressed. “Give him back to the maid. You have other things to do than to play mother.” It was obvious that their previous argument hadn’t been fully settled.

Gavin put a hand on Michael’s shoulder, shaking his head. The lad swatted him off before turning back to Ray, his stance firm. “You have too much to do to be caring for a child. Hunter will be okay without you for the day. Mother him at night.”

Geoff shook his head and groaned. What was Ryan thinking, leaving a bunch of emotional kids to rule the kingdom. Ryan had left him quite a mess to deal with, and he’d make sure to return the favor. The bastard better get back home soon. “Now, listen to you Michael. If you drop the kid off with the Maid he’s in as much danger there as he would be with Ray. At least when he’s with Ray you can watch them both.” Oh, he wished Jack could be here. He was a lot more calm with this kind of thing. He needed a drink. 

“Oh? And who’s going to watch the kid when we’re in court, or when we are meeting with those from other kingdoms? Are you just going to let him sit there and cry the entire time? It’s distracting.”

Gavin looked between his lover and his father figure. Geoff had treated him like a son when he had first got to the castle. He looked at Michael and then back to Ray and Hunter. Ray looked irritated, and Gavin was surprised at the silence that Ray had been allowing. “Well, I could worry about Hunter and you can worry about Ray. There is two of us afterall.”

“And there you have it. Gavin has all the answers.“  
Michael looked at Gavin as if he was speaking a foreign language. “What?” He demanded, looking Gavin over for a few minutes. “And leave me to all the raging people while you babysit? Are you kidding me?” He demanded. 

“You just don't want to be separated from Gavin, Michael.” Ray scolded. 

“Can you blame me? Every time me and Gavin are separated something bad happens!” The ginger argued.

Gavin seemed to be in thought. “I don’t remember anything bad happening. Come to think of it, I don’t remember the last time we were separated for longer than an hour.”

Three sets of eyes turned to Michael who was looking more and more nervous. “So? Got any more excuses as to why you can’t be separated from Gavin?” Geoff asked, crossing his arms and looking at the blond expectantly. 

Michael looked like a cornered animal. There was fear in his eyes, but his face was red with anger. He looked at Gavin, and then at Geoff and Ray. His jaw was clenched and he ground his teeth a little. It was obvious he couldn’t come up with anything else to say. He glared at Geoff, his nose scrunching up as he sneered. “You know what? Fuck this.” 

Ray, who had caught the attention of one of the maids and asked her to put Hunter in his bed, turned back and looked at Michael with a deep scowl of his own. “What did you say?” 

“I said Fuck this. I know you’re stupid, Ray, a little desperate too, but come on. As soon as you were back on the streets you realized you didn’t have Ryan waiting on you hand and foot. You got to see what the streets are really like on your own, didn’t you?” He snapped, getting a little closer to Ray. He could see out of the corner of his eye Geoff stepping closer to Ray, keeping his eye on Michael. He glanced over where Gavin was and the boy seemed to be frozen in his place, looking at Michael a little shocked.  
“Seriously, Ray, You came running back. You’re weak by yourself, and here you are once again by yourself, and with a child to boot. Admit it, you’re scared shitless. You can hardly take care of yourself, but now you’ve got a responsibility that is dependent on you. Go ahead, tell everyone you’re terrified. Not because you’re worried for Ryan’s safety, but because you’re on your own.”

“Michael, he’s not on his own! He has Geoff, Me, and you!” Gavin protested, stepping towards his lover with a careful step, his hands held up, palm facing Michael in almost a surrender pose. 

“Shut up, Gavin. What happened to running away? Leaving Ray behind and getting out of here?”

“Michael, that was your stupid idea. You know we can’t leave him alone!”

Michael looked at Gavin, his face falling a little. He looked at Ray, his blood boiling. He quickly closed the distance between them, shoving Geoff out of the way and raising his fist. It came in contact with pale skin and bodies crashed to the floor. When Michael’s brain caught up with the situation he was being grabbed from behind and pinned to the ground, listening to Geoff call for the other guards as he fought to keep Michael pinned to the ground. He looked up, the anger in his eyes quickly turning to confusion. He saw Ray and Gavin pull themselves from the floor, and it was then he noticed the red mark on the side of his lover’s face. He hit Gavin.

“You idiot.” Michael spat as he was lifted from the ground and shoved in the opposite direction of the two. He tried to ignore the tears he saw welling up in Gavin’s eyes. He could feel the sting of his own but held them back, feeling blood well up in his mouth from biting his cheek in anger.


End file.
